


A Myriad of Scents (RivaMika Week 2015)

by Aernox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, RivaMika Week, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aernox/pseuds/Aernox
Summary: The smell of mint reminds Mikasa of him, and only him.RivaMika Week 2015•	JULY  3RD, Day 1: Fruity (e.g. Black currant)•	JULY  4TH, Day 2: Spicy (e.g. Saffron)•	JULY  5TH, Day 3: Char (e.g. Smoky)•	JULY  6TH, Day 4: Sweet (e.g. Molasses)•	JULY  7TH, Day 5: Nutty (e.g. Chestnut)•	JULY  8TH, Day 6: Floral (e.g. Dandelion)•	JULY  9TH, Day 7: Vegetal (e.g. Eucalyptus)•	JULY 10TH, Day 8: Earthy (e.g. Ocean Air)PLUS: BONUS CHAPTERSome mild swearing. I hope you enjoy.





	1. Day 1 - Fruity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JULY 3RD, Day 1: Fruity (e.g. Black currant)

JULY 3RD, Day 1: Fruity (e.g. Black currant)

"So what exactly is in this Sasha?  
Mikasa spied the concoction before her. It was red with several different things floating about in it.  
Sasha grinned, pouring the suspicious liquid into a glass and said,"Taste it and see if you can guess."

Mikasa took the glass and smelt it. It had a sweet and fruity fragrance. She reluctantly took a sip and was sure she could taste cranberries. But something else overpowered the cranberries by a mile. 

"There's alcohol in this." Mikasa did not ask Sasha, but stated it. Sasha giggled in response. 

Mikasa shook her head, "How did you even get your hands on it?"

Sasha lowered her voice, "Well you know those potatoes that went missing..." One of Mikasa's  
eyebrows rose, she already knew where this was going.

"See, I know this guy in Trost District that makes the most awesome moonshine. This particular brand of his is called Titan Tears. He brewed it up especially for the party!" 

The Survey Corps had been doing well in the last 9 months or so. Trost District had been reclaimed from the titans and there had been a reduction in the number of deaths sustained to the Corps. There had not been time to celebrate Eren's sealing of the wall in Trost District at the time, and Commander Erwin had decided that by having a time for the Scouts to socialise could raise morale. 

"Don't you think people might notice?" Mikasa asked.

"Well I've made up a few bowls of this stuff, some with Titan Tears and some without – for those that don't want any." Sasha replied. "Plus I'm letting people know so that there are no nasty surprises."  
"What about the officers, like Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. Don't you think they might have something to say about this?"

"Well...I wasn't planning on telling them. They might want to unwind and relax just like the rest of us – and I'm pretty sure both of them drink. If they start asking questions about who snuck some booze in there, everyone will keep their mouths shut." Sasha finished with a wink.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The Survey Corps Headquarters was beyond the walls of Wall Maria deep in the forest and very secluded. Mikasa was standing in front of the mirror in the girl's dormitory. All of the girls were getting dressed up in dresses and dolling themselves up. Mikasa felt out of place. She only had one dress, it was simple and blue but it would have to do. It fit nicely, but compared to the other girls she didn't feel as pretty like the other girls looked.

"Mikasa?" A quite voice asked. Mikasa turned to see Krista in a lovely mint green dress.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to do something different with your hair for tonight?"

"I'm relieved that you asked Krista. I have no idea what to do with myself right now." Mikasa smiled. Krista had always been kind since they first met as recruits in the 104th.

"How about if I pin your hair up?" Krista asked, "It'll show of how pretty you are"

Mikasa didn't know how to respond. "I'll let you decide with whatever you think will look best."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The dining room had been rearranged to accommodate to the party. A spot for the musicians had been set up in the corner of the room and their instruments were being set up. The dining tables had been pushed to the side and were being used as a makeshift bar. Drinks were laid out on the tables as well as some snack food. The room was packed full of the scouts of the Survey Corps, although Mikasa did have trouble recognising them without their uniforms on.

She scanned the room, trying to find Eren and Armin. She hadn't seen them all day. After a while of trying and failing to find them, she gave up looking and decided to get herself a drink. Sasha had let everyone know that the punch with the Titan Tears could be identified by the limes in the bowls. Mikasa poured herself a glass and took a seat by the window. As she sipped her drink she watched the band set up their equipment, and tried once again to scour the crowd to find her friends.

"Finally! We found you!" It was Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Krista and Ymir. "We've been looking for you for ages." The boys were all wearing suits, and the girls were in the dresses.

The group of friends all sat down, drinks in hand, and Mikasa felt that she could finally begin to unwind. Music began to play and suddenly the air resonated with upbeat melodies.

"Let's dance guys!" Krista called. The other girls stood up apart from Mikasa. Out of the boys only Jean stayed behind.

"Umm...Mikasa?" Jean said nervously, "I just wanted to let you know th-that, I think you hair is really pr-pretty tonight." Jean's stammering made her nervous, but Mikasa replied casually, "Oh, thank you."

Mikasa looked away not sure what to say. Jean was a nice guy, and a competent scout, but she suspected that he liked her in a more romantic way.

"How come you're not dancing with the others Jean?"

"Well... to be honest, I wanted to stay here and talk with you. " Jean's cheeks were red, and he couldn't quite meet her gaze. They talked for a while, making polite chit-chat, like talking about the weather. But Mikasa got the feeling that Jean was trying to lead up to something.  
"Mikasa... there's been something I've been wanting to ask yo-"

Mikasa feeling uncomfortable quickly said, "Oh look, my drink is finished. I had better get another."

She stood up quickly before Jean could say another word and headed towards the punch bowl. She had to weave in between dancing couples who, by now, were quite tipsy thanks to Sasha's refreshments.

Mikasa began to once again fill her glass making sure to get some from a bowl with limes in it. She downed the glass and its contents in one shot. I'm going to need plenty of this to deal with Jean, she thought to herself.

"You might want to pace yourself Ackerman." A voice said coolly from behind her. She turned around to find Levi, his eyes showing nothing other than stoicism. "I don't want to have to pick you up off the floor just because you can't hold your drink." Levi filled up his glass with the Titan Tears punch.

"I assure you, Captain. You do not need to worry about me. I can drink most men under the table." She replied a little too curtly. Plus this statement wasn't entirely true. Mikasa had only drunk alcohol once in her life before tonight. Even then, it was some contraband wine that Connie had found while cleaning out the cellar in the Scouts Headquarters.

"Really?" Levi replied in a monotonous tone. "Well I guess I could take up that challenge."

Mikasa was wild eyed. What is he saying? Is he challenging me to a drinking competition? Mikasa stood there, bewildered.

"Unless you're too good to have a drink with your Captain?"

"Of course not, Sir."

Levi led the way to a small table with two wine barrels, which she assumes was being used as chairs. Mikasa looked at Levi as he sat down. He was wearing a three piece suit, with a white shirt and his trademark white cravat. His trousers, suit jacket and waistcoat were a dark colour, but Mikasa couldn't quite place the exact colour in the dark light of the dining room.

Levi and Mikasa both took their seats. Levi took a sip of his drink and looked past Mikasa to the dancefloor where the majority of scouts were dancing and swaying to the music. Well this is a little awkward. Why isn't he saying anything? Maybe I should break the ice.

"That is a very smart suit you're wearing Captain." Mikasa started. Levi turned his gaze away from the dancing scouts to Mikasa. His face was slightly inclined to one side. "Do you only save it for special occasions?" Mikasa finished, her voice slightly faltering at the end because of her Captain's stare.

"It's not often that we have the chance to dress in civilian clothes." He replied and paused, his eyes slightly narrowed as he took in her image. "Your hair is different tonight. It suits you."

Mikasa was stunned but she tried her best not to show it. She could not ever recall Captain Levi ever paying her a compliment. Well, it wasn't that much of a compliment. He didn't say my hair was nice. He just said that it suited me.

Mikasa began sipping her drink, but before she knew it she had nearly drained the glass. Levi watched her across the table and took this as his cue to finish his glass also. Suddenly he stood up and took both glasses in his hands.

"I'll get us some refills." He said simply and was gone.

Mikasa sat there on the wine barrel, confused at the situation she found herself in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasha approaching with Connie. They looked like they had been dancing, their faces slightly red from their exertion.

"What are you doing all the way over here by yourself?" Sasha asked.  
"Yeah, Jean has been looking for you." Connie said with a grin on his face. "I think he wanted to ask you to dance."

Not if I can help it, I don't want him to think that I'm stringing him along. I'm going to have to nip this in the bud. Mikasa mused.

"I'm not by myself I was –"

"She was with me" Mikasa knew that voice anywhere. "Here's your drink Ackerman."

Connie and Sasha were open mouthed though neither of them spoke. Levi and Mikasa sat down at the table. Mikasa didn't know where to look.

"Sasha – I've been looking for you! I've brought us drinks." Krista and Ymir were carrying a tray with glasses of the Titan Tears punch. Eren, Armin and Jean followed close behind them, with glasses in hand.

"How about a toast?" Krista proposed. "To Eren Yeager, and how he makes the Titans cry."

Eren blushed, and everyone raised there glasses. A chorus of "To Eren" followed. Levi downed his drink in one go, and Mikasa - not to be out done, followed suit. The rest of the gang looked on in disbelief. Levi took another drink from the tray Ymir had set on the table, and began drinking it. Mikasa almost at the same time took a glass as well.

"Ahh..I see what's going on. They're having a drinking competition." Ymir stated.

"Yeah? Well count me out. I don't really see the appeal of hangovers." Connie said.

"I don't get hangovers." Levi said coolly.

Armin turned to Krista holding out his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

Mikasa noticed Ymir eyes suddenly flicker with something. Was this jealousy?

"Of course Armin!" The glee was overflowing in Krista's voice.

Mikasa could see Jean approaching her in her peripheral vision. Oh, I really hope he doesn't ask me.

"Would you like to dance, Ackerman?" Surely it couldn't be the Captain asking her. But his hand was outstretched in her direction, and he was waiting for a reply. Mikasa nodded and took his hand. She could feel the hard callouses that occupied his hand. It was evidence of his life of fighting and his time in the Survey Corp. As they approached the dance floor, Mikasa was sure that other scouts were turning their heads, doing double takes to make sure what they were seeing was real. Captain Levi was not only dancing, but dancing with a subordinate. Mikasa could feel heat rising in her cheeks, not sure if it was from the Captain's hand in hers or because of Sasha's punch.

They finally reached the dancefloor when the band began playing a new song. It was slow in its tempo, and something about the morose melody made Mikasa's chest feel strange. Levi lightly placed his right hand on Mikasa's waist, and instinctively she placed her left hand on his shoulder. They found their rhythm as they moved their feet in time to the music. Mikasa couldn't quite meet Levi's gaze.

"You look uncomfortable. If you would prefer not to dance, then I understand." Levi said so quietly that Mikasa wasn't sure if he had actually said it.  
Mikasa's eye finally met his. Levi was slightly shorter than she was, but that did not bother her. She could feel his toned shoulder muscles even under the layers of his suit.

"It's not that Captain." Mikasa finally replied. "It's just that, I've never danced with anyone before, let alone you." One of Levi's eyebrow arched.

"What I mean to say," Mikasa said quickly, "Is that I haven't really danced with a man before - let alone someone who I respect and work with. On the contrary Captain, I am enjoying our dance immensely." Mikasa felt the smile on her lips, though she did not intentionally mean to do it.

Mikasa wasn't sure what was happening to her. Is that punch finally starting to kick in? Mikasa had always carefully orchestrated her feelings. She showed the emotions that others expected of her. Like politely smiling when the occasion called for it, or laughing when others did, so no one would think of her as an emotionless bitch. But now it felt like all of her inhibitions were subsiding, not completely, but it was ebbing slightly.

"Well if it confession time, I guess it is my turn." Levi said while twirling Mikasa, "The truth is Mikasa, I think you look radiant tonight." Levi's eyes did not leave Mikasa's as he tried to gauge her reaction.

Mikasa giggled before she could stop herself. "Captain, I think you might be a little drunk."

"As for my second confession, I never get drunk." Captain Levi said drawing out his words slowly. Mikasa could almost swear that she saw a flicker of a smile. "Now it's your turn for one more confession."

Mikasa's mind felt cloudy, her feet felt light and her chest felt warm. She peered into her Captain's grey eyes and thought that she would be swallowed whole by their depth. Mikasa wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. What do people say in these sorts of situations? Something funny and witty I suppose, but I can't think of anything.

Instead of saying anything, she moved in closer to him, pulling his shoulder closer and his body followed. She could feel his warmth radiating from his chest. Mikasa's mind felt hazy and her eyelids heavy. She rested her head on Levi's shoulder, and she could smell soap and mint. Maybe he drinks a lot of mint tea.

"You know Captain, when I first met you – you beat the living day lights out of one of my best friends. I swore to myself that I would make you pay." Mikasa said.

"What changed?"

Mikasa was quiet, her head still resting on his shoulder. But the song ended and an upbeat song started. Mikasa didn't think she had the energy to stand up anymore.

"Can we sit down for a while?" Mikasa asked.

They pulled apart, Mikasa feeling like someone was sitting on her shoulders, and her body had a heaviness to it. Levi held out his arm, and Mikasa obliged. They walked arm in arm, and Mikasa was glad for it.

They sat down at the table where the Levi had led them before. Mikasa sat down on the familiar wine barrel as Levi took off his suit jacket, revealing a dark waistcoat. He neatly laid it down across he lap as he sat down.  
"You didn't answer my question Ackerman. What changed?" Levi asked, his eyes penetrating her own.

"I guess I got to know you better. Not that we have ever really spoken that much before. But, I guess it's the way people talk about you. Your presence is revered whenever we find ourselves in battle with the titans. Without you, humanity would not stand a chance. Plus I know what you did to Eren, was ultimately what saved him in the end. Who knows what would have happened to him if the Military Police got their hands on him." Mikasa said finally drawing breath.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Ackerman." Levi said not taking his eyes off her, "I've seen you plenty of times in the battlefield up against the titans. You have more natural talent and skill than some of the Survey Corps veterans. And believe me when I say I do not throw compliments around when they are undeserved."

Mikasa could feel something in her chest fluttering. The pace of her heartbeat quickened and she could once again feel heat travelling to her checks.

"Thank you Captain. You don't know what it means to me, to hear you say that."

They talked for a while before being joined by the rest of the gang. Armin and Krista had danced for several songs together, and Mikasa did not miss the way Ymir threw daggers in Armin's direction. There is definitely something going on there.

One by one members of the Survey Corp began heading to their quarters. Sasha's Titan Tears had gone down a storm, even with the officers including Commander Erwin – though he could not overtly say it. The supply of Titan Tears had been completely consumed and Sasha said she would be sure to get more, once she found a new supply of potatoes.

When Connie left, it was just Mikasa, Levi and a couple who were still dancing (with the absence of music) who were left in the dining room. It made Mikasa slightly uncomfortable, watching the couple slow dance to their imaginary music together. When she saw them lean in for a kiss she knew she better get going.

"I guess the party is over. I think I'd better go to bed Captain." Mikasa said.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. I will escort you." Levi's voice wasn't it usually monotonous self, instead it sounded strained. Levi again offered his arm, and Mikasa accepted and they headed towards the exit of the dining room, and away from the embracing couple.

"Well to be honest with you, you did last longer than I anticipated. I'm impressed." Levi commented as they walked down the corridor.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes," Levi said, "I think you looked radiant tonight."

Mikasa blushed, "Umm...I actually meant about you not being able to get drunk."

"Oh" This seemed to have caught Captain Levi off guard. "Yes – that was true also." Mikasa knew that she was definitely tipsy if not drunk, but Captain Levi really did seem unaffected by all the alcohol they had drunk that night. They walked in silence until they got to the girl's dormitory.

"Well I'd better go." Levi said.

"One more confession, Captain?" Mikasa found herself asking in between her giggling. Now she was almost one hundred percent sure that she saw him smile. If only she wasn't tipsy then she would know for sure. "You first!" Mikasa added.

"Hmm..." Levi pondered, looking at Mikasa. Her eyes were so glassy you could almost swim in them. "I would say that you're pretty drunk, so there is a chance you won't remember this in the morning. So I might as well say it." Levi drew in a long breath before saying. "If you would allow it, I would like to give you a good night kiss."

Mikasa felt like she could have flown to the moon if she wished it. Her heart started pounding against her rib cage, and she guessed her face must have resembled a tomato.

"My confession Captain, is that I would like that too." She said with a smile on her lips.

Mikasa took in her Captain's dark grey eyes, and she was sure that there was softness about them, that she was not sure that she had ever seen before.

Mikasa was standing against the door of the girls dormitory, as Levi took several steps forward. She closed her eyes, not believing that this was real life. She felt Levi's soft lips against her cheek briefly, and then they were gone. Mikasa opened her eyes to see Levi taking two steps back.

"Goodnight, Mikasa" he said as he began walking down the corridor, no doubt towards his own quarters.

"What was that? You call that a kiss?" Mikasa called down the hall, almost shouting it.

Levi turned around; a grin plastered all over his face, so much so that it almost looked fake.

"Maybe when you're sober Ackerman." And then he was gone.


	2. Day 2 - Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JULY 4TH, Day 2: Spicy (e.g. Saffron)

Mikasa woke to a throbbing headache that seemed to resonate all the way to her eyeballs. She opened her eyes, and realising this was a mistake, she quickly closed them again. Even with her eyes closed she felt as if the whole world was spinning around her. She was nauseous, and she knew exactly what was wrong with her. She had a hangover. More precisely, this was her first ever hangover. Her stomach was doing flips, or at least that's what it felt like.

"Uuuurghh."  
"Wow, Mikasa. You look like crap." Sasha's smug voice cut through the air.   
"I feel even worse. And please lower your voice, my head feels like it's going to split open." Mikasa called back almost whispering.  
Mikasa recalled the previous night's events and began to cringe. The night had started off well enough with the Survey Corps celebration party. Mikasa decided the turning point had been when she inadvertently challenged Captain Levi to a drinking competition. She remembered that he had surprised her, when he had asked her to dance with him. She also recalled drinking glass after glass of the Titan Tears punch that Sasha had provided for the night. Her memory started to get cloudy from then on, but she could remember talking to the Captain outside the girl's dormitory, but she couldn't exactly recollect what they had talked about.

Even though Mikasa's eyes were still closed, she could sense Sasha coming closer to her bed, and heard the sound of a glass on her bedside table.  
"Water. Drink up."  
"Thank you." Mikasa wasn't even sure she could manage the water, but she was willing to try anything to get rid of this hangover.  
She gulped down the water, not realising until that moment how thirsty she had been, and how dry her mouth and throat was. As soon as she had drained the glass, she knew that she had made a mistake. Her stomach was now doing forward and backward somersaults and flips.  
"I'm going to be sick!"  
Mikasa immediately jumped out of bed, finally opening her eyes to find her way to the bathroom.

Mikasa and Sasha headed to the dining room for breakfast, although Mikasa did not think that she would be able to keep anything down.  
"Not a word about me throwing up, Sasha. I mean it." Mikasa warned.  
"Not a peep!" Sasha retorted a little too enthusiastically.  
As they passed the scouts eating their breakfasts, the smell turned Mikasa stomach, and she stopped in her tracks.   
"I really don't think I can eat, Sasha." Mikasa's stomach rolled again, as the familiar feeling of nausea washed over her.   
"Follow me." Sasha said as she grabbed Mikasa's arm. She was being pulled in the direction of the kitchen.  
"No Sasha. I think I should be going in the opposite direction of food, not closer to it." Mikasa managed to say.  
"You won't be eating. Just trust me." Sasha said, as they entered the kitchen. "Sit over there, and don't move."

Mikasa sat down on an empty box that had once been used to store vegetables. Most of the scouts had already eaten their breakfast so the kitchen was deserted. Mikasa watched as Sasha zoomed around the kitchen preparing something. Mikasa rested her elbows on her knees and propped her head up, in her hands. She closed her eyes as she tried to preoccupy her mind away from the sick feeling in her stomach. She was thinking about the events of last night. She had never thought of Captain Levi much before that night, but something now was different.

She had of course respected him, as did all of the members of the Survey Corps. But when they had danced together, the way she looked at him was different. She remembered the surprise she felt when she felt his muscles ripple underneath the layers of his suit. Even though his wasn't the tallest of men, he was still a force to be reckoned with. Mikasa remembered how unnerved she felt whenever he looked at her that night, like he could see inside her...

"Here!" Sasha said, thrusting a glass with a thick red liquid inside it. Mikasa wasn't even sure exactly what she was looking at.  
"Sasha. Explain. And what the hell is this?" Mikasa said while plucking out something that resembled a long green vegetable, from the glass.  
"Haven't you ever seen celery before? Besides, this will cure your hangover." Sasha said, pushing the glass closer to Mikasa.  
"Oh I forgot, one last thing." Sasha said, whilst grabbing something from the cupboard. It was a bottle of hot sauce and some black pepper. Sasha liberally added both ingredients.  
Mikasa raised the glass to her nose and took a whiff.   
"Sasha this is craziest recipe I've ever seen: tomatoes, hot sauce, pepper and celery." Mikasa took another sniff. "Don't tell me there is alcohol in this. I'm trying to get rid of my hangover, not make it worse." The defeated tone in Mikasa voice was evident.   
"Seriously this will work. Trust me Mikasa – everyone in Trost does it."  
Mikasa felt she had no other choice, and was willing to do anything to at least lessen the symptoms of night of drinking. She took the glass from Sasha and sipped.

Mikasa headed up to the tower parapet at midday to begin her watch. She counted herself lucky that it wasn't the sunrise watch that she was assigned to that day.   
"Hey Mikasa," called Jean. He had been assigned to the tower that morning, the bags under his eyes confirming it. "Are you relieving me?"  
"Yeah, you can go now." Mikasa said with a smile.  
"I-I can stay a while if you want?" Jean stammered.  
"Thanks Jean, but its ok." Mikasa replied. With that, Jean head down the stairs. Mikasa looked out to the horizon. Flat plains stretched across, while in the immediate vicinity of the Survey Corps headquarters was surrounded by trees. Strategically it was perfect because it provided natural cover from the titans, and if the titans did manage to find their way here, the scouts could use the trees and use their ODM gear to take them down. The tower was the best place to keep watch as it provided a complete 360 degrees field of vision. If the titans approached headquarters, at least the scouts would not be taken unawares.

Mikasa set down her bag by the chair on top of the tower. She would be up here for the next four hours by herself. She looked forward to this time as she could be alone, without anyone to interrupt her thoughts. Plus, she didn't have to keep up false pretences. Out of her bag she took out a jam jar, which was now filled with Sasha's hangover cure. Mikasa couldn't believe it, but she actually thought it was working. Although the consistency and texture of the liquid did not please Mikasa, she counted herself lucky that her stomach had calmed down considerably since the morning. Mikasa continued to scan the horizon, looking for any signs of titan activity. But all was silent and calm.

"You're drinking again?" A cool voice came from the stairs. Mikasa turned towards the voice even though she already knew who it was. His short cropped hair swayed slightly in the breeze. His gaze was dark, his eyes narrow. "I'm surprised at you Ackerman. I didn't think I'd have to give you a court martial for drinking alcohol whilst on duty."  
Mikasa's pulse began to race. She looked down at her jam jar, why hadn't she thought of this earlier.  
"Captain!" She said in a desperate tone, "It was a mistake. Please let me explain!"  
Something flashed behind Levi's eyes. Was he amused by this?  
"Then explain." was all he said. Now she had the chance to explain how could she go about saying it?  
Mikasa looked at the floor as she tried to explain to the Captain about how unwell she had felt this morning, and Sasha's theory about drinking more to settle the hangover. Levi's eyes narrowed to the jar in Mikasa's hand.   
"Let me try it." Levi said, his hand outstretched waiting for the jar. He took a sip, his nose crinkled slightly. "There's hardly alcohol in this." He looked at her for a moment. "Well is it working? Is your hangover subsiding?"

"I believe so, Captain."   
"Hmm. Even so, you have been drinking alcohol whilst on watch. Your perception could altered and your ability to detect titans with it. Therefore I will have to accompany you for the remainder of your time on watch."  
"Are you still going to give me a court martial?" Mikasa said hesitantly. Her record had been spotless until now, and she didn't want something stupid, like drinking whilst on duty to taint her record.  
"I haven't decided yet." Levi replied as he walked over to the edge of the tower. He looked out to the horizon as he leaned against the weather-beaten bricks that formed the tower's parapet. 

"How did you enjoy the party last night, Ackerman." He said suddenly, still looking out towards the plains of lush green grass.  
"I had fun, Captain. At least I can cross off dancing at a party from my bucket list before I die." Mikasa said quietly.  
Levi turned his head in Mikasa's direction; his gaze was strong and unnerving. "Is that how you think about things? About crossing them off from a list of things to do before you die?" Levi questioned.  
"Well, we are all going to die. Those of us in the Survey Corps tend to have a high mortality, and we tend to die relatively young." Mikasa tone was even and measured, like she was reading from a script.  
"Are you scared of dying, Ackerman?" Levi's gaze was still aimed at Mikasa.  
"No, sir. At least I don't think so. But I think more than anything, I'm scared of dying without a purpose." Mikasa couldn't believe what she was saying. But it is true though.  
"Tch." Levi turned his whole body to face Mikasa; he folded his arms, and leaned back against the parapet. "Maybe you're more naïve than I thought, Ackerman. Surely you have learnt by now that we have no purpose – except maybe to kill titans. I bet you can't count the amount of times you've watched your fellow recruits die in battle in vain, and without purpose."  
Something inside Mikasa's stomach twinged. She recalled the day Trost had been attacked by the Colossal Titan. Countless of her friends had been lost that day. Some only left arms or legs to be burned as evidence that they existed at all. They did not die gloriously in battle. They died, some screaming for mercy, some cried so hard they couldn't even get their words out to plead to the titans.

Mikasa didn't say anything; instead she only looked at the ground. The silence lingered, and Levi thought that maybe he had made a mistake in saying what he did. But she has to know the reality of the life we have chosen by being in the Survey Corps.

Mikasa raised her head and looked at her Captain straight in the eye. "Even if that is the case, Captain, I would at least find it reassuring in my final moments to feel like my life meant something."  
Mikasa could see something in Levi's eyes change, like there was softness about them.

Suddenly she had an image in her mind. She was standing outside the girl's dormitory, and Captain Levi was standing in front of her in his suit. He stepped closer...  
"Captain, what happened last night?"  
Levi's expression changed, "What do you remember?"  
"Well...I'm not sure. That's why I'm asking, sir." Levi pondered for a moment, which Mikasa did not find reassuring. "Did..did I say something I shouldn't have last night?  
Levi's mouth twitched. Was that a smirk?  
"I sincerely apologise, sir. I had a lot to drink, and I can only imagine what I said. I take full responsibility for my actions." Mikasa said looking at the ground.  
"Tch. You're always apologising. Besides you didn't say anything inappropriate last night."  
Mikasa was relieved, but now she was more intrigued. "I didn't say anything inappropriate? But someone else did?"  
Levi had an almost vacant look in his eyes, "You really don't remember do you?"  
Mikasa shook her head. Levi turned his gaze back to the horizon.  
"I'm relieving you from watch Ackerman. I'll finish up for you. Go get some rest." Levi said, not looking at her.  
Mikasa knew better than to question him, so she simply said, "Yes, Captain."

She headed down the stairs, still not sure what to make of their conversation. She passed down the corridor to the girl's dormitory. Someone had said something inappropriate, but who said it, and to whom? Mikasa stood at the foot of the girl's dormitory door. She turned around, like she had in the image she remembered from last night. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened only a few hours ago. She was sure she could feel something touch her cheek...


	3. Day 3 - Char

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JULY 5TH, Day 3: Char (e.g. Smoky)

Levi woke from his brief sleep with tired eyes. For as long as he could remember, he never managed to get a full night's sleep. He would wake after a few hours of sleep, and then he would walk around, or read, then he would attempt to go to sleep again. More often than not, he wouldn't be able to sleep again that night. This night was no different.

He swung his legs to the edge of his bed and stretched his short but toned limbs. He was dressed in his crisp ironed linen pyjama bottoms, and made his way to his bookshelf. On his way over, he spotted his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a shock, pointing in all different directions. His eyes were lined with permanent dark circles; his expression was tired, which sometimes others may have mistaken as being expressionless. 

The Captain browsed his collection of books, which by this point he had read, and reread, countless of times already. I really should get more books the next time I'm in Trost. Unsatisfied with his collection, he changed his clothes and decided to try the selection of books that had been left in the tower. When the Survey Corps had found this castle, everything had been abandoned. The furniture, the art that decorated the walls, books and antiques had all been deserted. Whoever had inhabited this place, left in a hurry no doubt. 

Finally, Levi pulled on his boots and closed the door to his quarters behind him. The Survey Corps headquarters were quiet as his walked down the corridor of the Officer's quarters. He made his way to the long winding stairs that led to the tower, and noticed a strong breeze slip through the arrow slits in the wall. He continued his climb up the winding steps until he reached the first door that led to the library (as Levi liked to think of it). 

As soon as he opened the door, the smell hit him first. Levi inhaled the scent of old pages and parchment, there was something floral about it, although he could not put his finger on exactly what it was. He immediately closed the door, not wanting to be disturbed. This was his time to be alone, and he liked it that way. He passed the books on the bookshelves that were in his immediate vicinity, and instead, he heading to the back of the room. 

There was a carpet with a plain simple design, which no one would have looked twice at. Levi threw it to the side and opened the hidden compartment where the carpet had laid only moments before. It had been well hidden when Levi first found it, so much so that he almost didn't discover it himself had it not been for his meticulously cleaning habits.

He opened the hatch which creaked from old age, and laid it on the floor. Inside the floor boards were several books, with old battered covers which betrayed their age. They were books banned by the King, and contained information about the times before the humanity took refuge within the walls. 

Levi looked up from the books beneath the floorboard to check the door to the library was closed. The punishment for reading banned materials was death, and destruction of said materials. Levi, assured that he was not going to get caught tonight, picked up the book that lay on the top of the pile.

The book was small and thin, but the cover was decorated elaborately and it had caught his eye. The author had a foreign name that Levi could not pronounce, but assumed they originated from the east. It was a book about war, strategy and philosophy. Levi stood up, book in hand and headed towards the only chair that occupied the room. It was still dark outside, with no sign of the sun rising anytime soon. It must be around 2am. I'll have plenty of time to read in peace.

As soon as Levi had thought those words to himself, he noticed as strange smell in the air. There was a thickness that hung in the air. It was oaky, and almost dusty in it consistency. Levi headed for the window of the library, and already had an idea of what he might find. His suspicions were right. On the other side of the castle was the kitchen – and it was ablaze. A pillar of smoke rose in the night air, and a soft glow illuminated in the distance. 

Throwing his book aside, Levi ran for the door of the library and bolted down the stairs. The Officer's Quarters were close to the tower so he headed there first.   
"FIRE! Everyone get up! Fire!" Levi roared. Commander Erwin's room was closest. Levi burst through his door and quickly recounted to him what he had seen from the tower. Erwin decided that he would ensure the evacuation of the Officer's and get about extinguishing the fire.  
"I need you to get the recruits to safety; we will rendezvous at the orchard behind the castle." Erwin said sternly to Levi.  
As Levi headed out of Erwin's room, officers were poking their heads outside of their doors, asking what all the commotion was.   
"Have you all got shit for brains?! There is a fire, everyone get out of here!" Levi yelled as he ran down the corridor and headed for the recruits quarters. Their quarters were close to the kitchen, Levi hoped that someone from that part of the castle would have noticed the fire and raised the alarm.

As he neared the recruit's quarters, Levi noticed that air getting thicker. The smoke was visible now and would be obvious to anyone who was awake. He finally reached the corridor he set out for, and once again shouted warning of the fire. He kicked in the door of the men's room.  
"Fire! Everyone out! Go to the orchard and wait for further instructions!" Levi scanned the room, confused and tired eyes peered at him. But something was amiss.  
"Where's Yeager?"  
"He – he was here earlier. I saw him go to bed." Armin replied.  
"Tch", Great, now I'm going to have to find him. "Just go to the orchard and wait there."  
The men grabbed their boots and jackets and ran immediately down the corridor. When Levi got to the women's room, he stopped himself for a moment. He wasn't sure whether to knock on the door before entering or simply barge through.

Three loud bangs reverberated from the heavy wooden door leading to the girl's dormitory. Mikasa's eyes flashed opened instantly, her hand groped for the knife she kept under her pillow and she sprung from her bed.   
"I'm coming in! It's an emergency!" A voice called from the other side of the door, Mikasa didn't have to guess who it was at the door. She hid her hand that held the knife behind her back. Levi appeared as the door opened, and was scanning the room when he said, "Everyone go to the orchard. There's a fire. Leave everything, go straight there and wait for further instructions."  
He could see the confusion on their faces, and they didn't seem to be moving fast enough.  
"You might like the idea of being slow roasted, but I don't. Hurry up and get out of here, now!"  
The women started moving faster. "Wait a second – where is Sasha."  
Mikasa spun on her heel to face Sasha's bed, which was next to her own. It was empty but the bed sheets were ruffled, suggesting that she had slept in it that night. But for how long? Where is she now?  
"Great, another brat is missing." Levi said under his breath.  
"Another? Who else is missing?" The words spilled out of Mikasa's mouth before she had time to think.  
"Yeager." There was no point lying to her, she would have found out eventually anyway.  
"We have to find them." Mikasa said grabbing her survey corps jacket and pulling her boots on.   
"I will find them, Ackerman. You go with the others to the orchard."   
Levi could see the fire of defiance in her eyes. "That is an order." He added.  
"Yes, sir."

The other girls were ready to leave and Mikasa lead the way to the orchard. The smoke was thick, and stung her eyes. Mikasa used her scarf to cover her nose and mouth, hoping that it would help to breathe easier. Mikasa wondered where Eren and Sasha were. Are they together? Where could they have gone? As they reached the exit to the outside, Mikasa held the door open as the rest of the women filed through, taking deep breaths of clean air from the outside world. 

"The rest of you go to the orchard. I'm going to help Captain Levi find Sasha and Eren." Mikasa said, trying to figure out the first place that she was going to look for her friends.  
"I'll help you Mikasa." It was Krista. She had always been kind, but Mikasa feared that she would only slow her down.  
"It's okay, Krista. I'll find them. Plus, the smoke is getting pretty thick; I don't want to risk anyone getting lost in there." Mikasa reasoned.  
"Let's go to the orchard, Krista." It was Ymir. "I'm sure Mikasa and Captain Levi will find them in no time."  
Mikasa nodded to Ymir, and watched as the women made their way to the rendezvous point. Mikasa covered her nose and mouth once again with her red scarf and disappeared into the smoke.

Levi watched the women leave the corridor, Mikasa at the helm leading the women. A reluctant leader, but they all trust her. Now, he had to find the missing brats.  
"Tch", Levi said to himself. He headed towards the thickest of smoke, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. He tried to keep himself as close to the ground as possible. 

The sound of breaking glass made and a series of bangs echoed down the corridor. He was getting closer to the kitchens. Levi could hear coughing in the distance and he broke into a run. The smoke was thick, but a spurt of fire burst and a brilliant light crawled up the wall and served as a more than adequate light source. The fire was actually on the walls, and Levi could see a small figure trying to put the fire out with a tea towel.

"Sasha! Get out of here!" Levi coughed as soon as he tried to draw breathe. Sasha was still trying in vain to put the fire out. Maybe she couldn't hear me? He grabbed her by the shoulders, and Sasha screamed as he dragged her out of the kitchen.   
"Close the door! The fire won't spread so quickly!"  
Levi turned on his heel to see Mikasa sprinting towards them, and she slammed the door shut.   
"What are you doing here, Ackerman?"  
"I think we should ask Sasha what she was doing in the kitchen with the fire." Mikasa quipped, as both Mikasa and Levi turned their heads towards Sasha. Levi shook his head.  
"No, the fire is getting worse. We need to get out of here." Just as the words left Levi's mouth, another loud bang erupted on the other side of the door.  
"Take her then. I'm going to find Eren." Mikasa said, and bolted down the corridor before Levi could stop her.  
Exasperated, Levi turned to Sasha. "Can you find your way to the exit?" Levi asked, and Sasha nodding as she coughed. "Good, when you get out, go to the orchard. The others are there."

Mikasa ran up the stairs to the second level of the scout's headquarters. Some of the smoke had filtered onto this level too. Mikasa screamed Eren's name, as she kicked open doors trying to find her best friend. But there was no sign of him. 

"Ackerman!" Levi shouted from the other side of the corridor. "We'll clear this floor; if we can't find him then we leave immediately."   
"Yes, yes, fine." Mikasa said, annoyed that he was interrupting her attempts to find Eren. The sound of glass shattering made Mikasa flinch, but she focused herself on the task at hand. Levi and Mikasa took a side each of the corridor and continued their search for Eren, who seemed to have disappeared into thin air. 

They reached the end of the corridor where the last door remained. Mikasa opened the door, only to be met by a wall of smoke. Mikasa's eyes watered and coughed so hard she thought her lungs would come up. Regardless, both of them ran into the room, blinded by the smoke, they shouted Eren's name only to be meet by the sound of bangs from the room beneath them.

"That's it, we're leaving Ackerman." Levi grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her out of the smouldering room.  
"You go. I have to stay and find Eren. I can't leave him." Mikasa protested, trying to wriggle her arm free from his vice like grip.  
"Do you have a death wish? He's not here, and you are not going to die in vain trying to find him." Levi retorted, still dragging Mikasa down the corridor. 

There was a large whoosh of air, and more smoke plumed through the corridor, momentarily blinding the pair of soldiers. There was a series of loud bangs and the sound of more glass shattering. Just as they rounded the corner to the stairs there was an almighty bang. Levi threw himself over Mikasa onto the floor.

Mikasa felt like her head had been put under water. Everything sounded strange, like it was being filtered. A high pitch tone rang in her ears in lieu of the noises she should have been hearing. The bang must have temporarily caused her to lose her hearing. Levi was lying of top of her, his hands protecting her head. He is surprisingly heavy for someone as short as himself. Levi propped himself onto his elbows and looked at her. 

"Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm fine. What about you." Mikasa replied, not able to look away from his gaze.   
"Fine. Let's get out of this place before it collapses."  
Mikasa didn't reply. She knew it was pointless to keep looking for Eren now. Surely if he was in the building, he would have known about the fire and got himself to safety.

"Shit. We can't get out this way." Levi said, his eyes were darker than usual.  
Mikasa looked down the stairs to find the raging fire in front of them. Flames were already licking the wall of the stairway passage from below.  
"What are we going to do? How do we get out?" Mikasa looked at Levi.  
"There aren't any other set of stairs in this part of the building." Levi turned to see Mikasa her mouth and nose still covered by her scarf. But there was fear in her eyes, and Levi wondered if his eyes betrayed the same look.

Sasha's cough was still plaguing her, even after she had left headquarters and headed over the orchard, like Captain Levi had told her.   
"Sasha! Where have you been?"  
"Did Captain Levi and Mikasa find you?"  
"Where's Eren? Wasn't he with you?"  
The barrage of questions came from her friends when they caught sight of her. Krista, Ymir, Connie, Jean, Bertholdt and Reiner waited for an answer. Sasha sucked in deep breathes of air, and decided that she had to tell her friends the truth.  
"I was in the kitchen. The Captain and Mikasa found me. They're still looking for Eren, he wasn't with me. I didn't even know that he was missing."   
"You were in the kitchen? I could have sworn that Hange said that's where the fire started." Reiner commented.  
Sasha's cheeks blushed, and this did not go unnoticed by her fellow scouts.   
"Do you know how it started Sasha?" The question came from Connie. The scouts were silent as they waiting for her reply.  
"It was me. It was my fault. I was trying to cook a midnight snack – I was really hungr-"  
"You were cooking a midnight snack!" yelled Jean, "If we were in there much longer, we all would have been cooked alive in our beds."  
"But that still doesn't answer the question of where Eren is." Bertholdt said, with sweat visibly running down his face.

Hange was running over to the group of young recruits. She was a dark silhouette in front of a raging inferno, the strong wind strengthening the flames that licked at the side of the scout's headquarters.   
"Sasha? You're here?"  
Sasha quickly explained what happened and how the fire started.  
"So the fire started in the kitchens? I'll tell Commander Erwin, he is leading the efforts to put the fire out." Sasha said.

"Shouldn't the fire burn itself out?" Armin questioned. He had a theory that because the scout's headquarters were located inside a castle and that the majority of the structure was made out of stone, that there was a very low risk of the actual building being completely destroyed.   
"Apart from furniture there isn't that much flammable material inside the headquarters." Armin explained, he could see relief wash over the scout's faces. "However, the wind is really strong tonight. The only thing I'm concerned about is that the fire will spread towards the stables that are nearby."

The scouts turned to look at the stables, the horses were still inside. The horses were the only means of transport that the Survey Corps had. To be stranded without one in titan territory meant certain death. The horses were invaluable.  
"You guys get the horses out. Commander Erwin and the rest of us will deal with the fire." Hange said as she turned to make her way back to Erwin. "Wait a second. Where are Levi and Mikasa?"

The smoke was getting worse inside the castle; the bangs and shattering of glass sounds were becoming more frequent. Visibility was down to five meters in front of the pair of scouts that lingered inside the corridor, thanks to the thickening cloud of smoke. 

"Take my hand. If we get lost in here now, we're dead." Levi said, waiting for Mikasa to take his hand. She took his hand immediately, and felt the familiar callouses that lined his hands. Mikasa used her other hand to keep her scarf over her mouth, when she had idea. She began to unravel the scarf around her neck, and handed one end of the scarf to him.  
"We'll share." Mikasa said, coughing furiously when she took her mouth away from the red fabric. "It'll help with breathing."

Levi nodded and took the other end with his hand that was not gripped tightly onto her hand. The pair headed down the corridor. Mikasa was not sure where he was leading them, but she trusted him. The corridor was dark with no light source except from the soft glow that indicated the presence of the fire near the stairs.

"I think I know a way to get us out of here." Levi said as he reassuring squeezed Mikasa's hand. His voice was muffled through the scarf. Mikasa nodded, not sure if he could see her response. They continue to move down the corridor until Levi reached a door near the end. He quickly opened the door and pulled Mikasa in. The air was clearer in here, and the smoke less dense. The room was full of old pieces of metal contraptions; Mikasa didn't see how they were going to be able to get out here from this room.

Levi crossed the room which resembled that of a hoarder, and headed to a cupboard. It looks like he has been here before, and knows exactly what he is looking for. He pulled out something that resembled the ODM gear that they used. But it looked old and battered, Mikasa wasn't even sure that this was usable.

"It's not exactly in working order, but we should be able to make it to the ground without breaking our necks." Levi looked at Mikasa trying to gauge her response to his plan. She took the ODM gear into her hands, inspecting it.   
"It's worth a try." Mikasa said as she began to put on the ODM gear.  
"Wait. What are you doing? I'll put it on, and I'll carry you." Levi's eyes were stern.  
Mikasa's eyebrow twitched, "No, I'll carry you."  
"Ackerman," Levi said, not believing what he was hearing, "I will carry you. You afraid I'll drop you or something?"  
"Something like that..." Mikasa said under her breath.

"That's the last of the horses." Armin shouted to Jean.   
The horses had been evacuated from the stables, and tied to the trees at the orchard which was a safe distance away from the blazing fire. Armin's classmates from the 104th stood side by side as they watched the fire dance in the night. The wind had died down a little which helped the group of scouts with Erwin attempt to douse the fire.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
The recruits from the 104th turned around to see a bewildered Eren Yeager stand behind them with his mouth hanging wide open.  
"Where have you been?" Armin asked as he ran over the Eren, "We thought you were inside. Levi and Mikasa are still inside looking for you!"  
"Mikasa is in there?" Eren asked, pointing at the castle ablaze in front of them. "We have to go in there and get them."  
Armin nodded, "But first, we have to tell Hange." 

Suddenly there was a crash of glass as it shattered from a window on the second story. The glass obliterated into a fine dust as it hit the ground. A large figure could be seen at the window. The recruits looked on, confused at what they were seeing. The large shadowy figure looked awkward as it seemed to climb out of the window.

"I told you that I'll wear the ODM gear. That's an order." Levi's eyes were dark and stern.  
"And I told you that I will wear it, and that I'll carry you!" Mikasa retorted.  
The two scouts continued to argue as the fire engulfed the castle. Levi and Mikasa both had their hands on the gear, trying to pull it away from the others grasp.   
"Let go, Ackerman!"  
Mikasa continued to pull.  
"I don't need you to save me. Just give it to me."  
The door of the room burst open and a whoosh of air flung the pair to the floor. Smoke began to billow into the room.  
"We need to get out now." Levi said, grabbing a chair from the corner of the room and throwing it through the window. The glass shattered and fell away from the frame.   
The pair of scouts stood on the edge of the window ledge, sucking in fresh air that smelt clean with fruity scents. Mikasa still had the faulty ODM gear in her hands. Levi held out his hand, waiting for her to pass it to him.

Suddenly there was an explosion and another whoosh of air that blasted them from the window ledge, and the pair of soldiers found themselves falling through the cool night air. Levi grabbed Mikasa mid-air and pulled her towards him and held her close. His back was facing the ground; Mikasa closed her eyes as they neared the ground. They impacted hard onto the ground, only slightly lessened by an overgrown bush that had conveniently grown where they landed.

Mikasa's body ached, but she knew that the Captain bore the brunt of the force. She lifted herself up; her weight was on the palm of her hands as she stared down at him. Levi coughed, grimacing as he tried to move.  
"Captain, are you okay?"  
Levi opened his eyes, and found her on top of him, staring straight at him. Her eyes were deep and dark, their expression was concerned.   
"Tch. You should have just given the ODM gear to me."  
"You are so stubborn." Mikasa said and slight smile gracing her lips. 

Mikasa stood up, leaving a hand outstretched to help him up. He hesitated, but eventually took it, feeling her warm touch. Her fingertips felt rough as they brushed his, but the back of her hands were soft like velvet. Levi stood up, yet his hand lingered in hers.   
"You shouldn't have pulled me as we were falling. I would have been fine." Mikasa said sternly, "But thank you anyway."  
Levi didn't say anything, but looked at her, waiting for her to take her hand out of his. She turned to look at the Captain, and found him looking back at her. She was reminded of the night they danced at the party, filled with courage from the concoction that Sasha had made, she let herself look at Captain Levi differently that night.  
"Captain, that night of the party, I rem-"  
"Are you guys okay?" 

Levi and Mikasa had not noticed the crowd on onlookers who must have seen everything, including their non-too graceful fall from the window. Mikasa quickly took her hand out of Levi's, and instinctively put both hands behind her back. Levi turned to look at her; Mikasa wondered if he was shocked by her reaction.

The other scouts came running, concerned about "Humanity's Strongest", as they liked to call Levi and Mikasa. Eren and Armin came running for Mikasa and immediately embraced her. Eren had been out walking to clear his head, he had said. Mikasa didn't care, she was just glad that everyone was safe. Once Levi and Mikasa assured the other scouts that they were okay, they went about helping the others. The fire was eventually put out by the squad lead by Commander Erwin. 

Armin's theory proved true enough, there wasn't significant damage to the castle, but the kitchens would have to be rebuilt. Commander Erwin sent a fast messenger to Commander Pyxis, asking for a few members of the Garrison to assist the Survey Corps in their attempts to ensure that the building was structurally sound, and carry out any maintenance work while they were there. 

The rays of dawn began to break against the sky, illuminating and casting the clouds in hues of oranges and reds. Commander Erwin called for a quick meeting in the orchard where the scouts had rendezvoused earlier in the night.  
"I'm pleased to announce that the fire has been extinguished." Erwin started. Applause rippled through the crowd of scouts in front of him. Levi and Hange were standing on either side of Erwin. Mikasa, standing beside her friends, turned her gaze from the commander to the man standing to his side. 

Levi's face had a vacant expression but she was sure that he was looking at her. She wasn't sure if she should smile at him or not. She decided to err on the side of caution, and did not.   
"We have all been up half the night, so I've decided to give everyone today off. We have all had enough excitement for one day." 

Most of the scouts began making their way into parts of the castle that had been designated to be safe. Their eyes were tired and drawn, as their limbs carried them to bed.  
From the corner of her eye, Mikasa could see Levi approaching, and she turned to meet him.  
"Find me later, when you've had some sleep, Ackerman." Levi's tone was flat, but his eyes turned to her, "And if you don't follow my orders this time, there will be consequences."

Mikasa replied that she would, and began to make her way back into headquarters, her eyelids drooping and the sensation to sleep was overpowering. She quickly found a bed to lie in and as soon as she pulled the sheet over herself, she began to dream. She dreamed of a dancing, dark eyes and late night confessions.


	4. Day 4 - Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JULY 6TH, Day 4: Sweet (e.g. Molasses)

Mikasa opened her tired eyes, and propped herself up in the unfamiliar bed. She remembered the events of the previous night: the fire and smoke that engulfed the scout's headquarters, and her attempts to find Sasha and Eren with Levi. She rose from the bed, still in her scout's uniform and headed toward the window. It had been early morning when she had gone to bed, exhausted by the exertion of the events the previous night. The sun now hung low in the sky to the west, suggesting that it was the afternoon. 

She remembered Levi's last words to her, "Find me later, when you've had some sleep, Ackerman."  
Mikasa stretched her limbs, trying to rid them of the sleep that still laced them. Her muscles, now more in tune with her wakeful mind, began to make their way out of the room, and towards the courtyard outside.

I have no idea where to find him. Mikasa realised, as she saw that most of the other scouts had already woken up. Most of them were lounging around, some lying in the grass, chatting with each other and taking it easy. It wasn't often that they were given time of from their usual rigorous training. Mikasa observed the unfamiliar crests of the Garrison go past. She assumed that these must be members of Stationary Guard that had been sent by Commander Pixis to help repair the damage to the Survey Corps headquarters that had been caused by the fire.

Mikasa stood in the courtyard for a moment deciding what to do, when a pang of hunger struck her. I haven't eaten since dinner last night. Deciding that food was a priority, Mikasa set off for the dining room. She was met by her fellow members of the 104th. Sasha as per usual, had a large plate of food in front of her, which she diligently protected from Jean's nimble fingers. Eren was sitting with Reiner and Bertholdt, the three of them deep in conversation. Armin was at the other end of the room, talking with two men who each wore a crest with two red roses – from the Garrison no doubt. 

"Mikasa! You're finally up." Sasha said with her mouth full of food. Mikasa had no idea how she spoke with all that food in her mouth, without any of it falling out.  
"Yeah, I was pretty tired. Have you guys been up long?" Mikasa said taking a seat.  
"Maybe an hour or so ago." Jean replied, "You want some food? Everyone was getting up at different times, so the guys on cooking duty left food in the kitchen for us to take when we wanted."  
"Sure." Mikasa said rising from her chair.  
"Sit down; I'll get it for you." Jean said with a smile.

Mikasa nodded, and turned back to Sasha. "How are you after last night?"   
Sasha put down her fork and looked directly as Mikasa.   
"Mikasa, I am so sorry about last night. The fire was my fault."  
Mikasa shook her head in response. "It's OK Sasha. I'm just glad that everyone got out safely, including you."  
"Seriously Mikasa, I feel so guilty. You and Captain Levi could have gotten hurt or even worse..." Sasha's voice trailed off.  
"But we didn't." Mikasa said definitively.

Jean returned with a plate full of bread, cheese and sliced beef. Mikasa gave her thanks to the blond haired boy, and he took his seat with the girls.  
"So what happened to you and Captain Levi after Sasha left? You guys were in there for a long time." Jean asked.  
Mikasa recounted her story to her friends as best as she could. Heads turned in their direction when Sasha let out a roar of laughter, as Mikasa explained about not wanting the give the ODM gear to Levi.  
"Yeah, you guys looked very comfortable when we found you on the floor after taking a tumble from the window." Sasha jested.  
"Funny." Mikasa said, making sure to coat her comment with sarcasm. 

Jean cleared his throat in preparation to say something.  
"I'm glad you're okay Mikasa. But you should be more careful, what you did yesterday was really risky."  
Mikasa turned her head in Jean's direction.  
"I would have done it for any of you guys – not just for Eren, if that's what you're thinking." Mikasa retorted.  
Jean crossed his arms and a slight pout formed on his lips.  
"Still though, you should be more careful."

Mikasa ate her food, as the rest of her friends joined them at the table. Armin, through talking with the Garrison members, told them that the repairs would be finished in a few days.   
"Yeah and I'll bet that Captain Levi will have us on cleaning duty for a week non-stop to clear up all the soot and ash." Jean added, his tone was miserable.

Mikasa stood up and announced that she was going for a walk, when the others offered to accompany her she explained that she would prefer to go alone. None of them thought anything of it; they knew Mikasa needed time to herself sometimes. As she made her way down the corridor, she remembered that she had no idea where to find Captain Levi. 

Maybe he is in his room. With that, Mikasa headed down the corridor and turned the corner towards the officer's quarters. She knocked twice on the heavy wooden door and waited for a reply. But none came. She knocked again,  
"Captain?" Mikasa asked as she slowly opened the door. 

She took a few steps into the sparse room. The only notable feature apart from his bed was the bookshelf that was stacked with books. Mikasa found herself drawn to it, and quietly took a few steps into the room.  
Recruits into the Survey Corps were not allowed to bring many personal items, but for the Officer's this rule was relaxed somewhat. If he is not here, I should just go. She tried to reason with herself, but her hands were already stroking the book bindings, as she scanned their titles.

"See anything you like?"   
The steely voice came from the direction of the door. Mikasa spun on her heel, and her hands looked for refuge behind her back. Levi's piercing eyes caught her off guard.  
He does not look happy. Mikasa swallowed hard, trying to regain her resolve.  
"I apologise for entering you room, Captain. I was trying to find you, like you asked me earlier."  
Levi's expression did not change.  
"So when you couldn't find me you decided to go through my things?" Levi's voice was toneless.  
Mikasa felt like her stomach plummeted, and her heart began to race.  
"No, I just – "  
Levi's expression relaxed somewhat.  
"Take it easy, Ackerman. You can make it up to me if you want..." Levi said.  
"And how would I do that?" Mikasa said, trying to keep her composure.  
"You can help me with something, if you are not too busy that is."  
"I'm not busy right now, Captain." Mikasa replied, a little nervous of what he was going to ask of her.  
"Then follow me."

The pair of scouts walked in silence as they made their way to the orchard. Levi had picked up a few things before they left, two large glass jars, a torch and only one set of ODM gear, which he wore. Mikasa still had no idea what Captain Levi needed her help with. The sound of chatter from the headquarters faded as they made their way further into the orchard. 

Mikasa looked at the branches of the trees that held apples of different varieties. In a few weeks they would be ready to picked, so for now they remained untouched. The sky had darkened slightly, and the oranges hues became more significant as they ventured further into the orchard. It wasn't exactly dark and Mikasa couldn't fathom why Levi brought the torch, with it still being light out.

"Why did you bring to torch, Captain? Will we be out here long?" Mikasa questioned.  
"We should not be out here for too long. We'll need the torch for later."  
"Care to fill me in on what exactly it is you need help with, Captain?" Mikasa asked.  
"Harvesting."   
"Harvesting what?"   
Levi stopped in his tracks and pointed to something in the distance. At first Mikasa couldn't make out what it was, but she noticed a faint buzzing in the air.  
"We're harvesting honey?"  
"Mmm hmm." 

Levi had pointed to a tree, from which several branches had honeycombs hanging from them. How does he expect me to help him with this? And why does he need honey for anyway?  
Once they reached the trees, Levi set down the jars, and handed Mikasa the burning torch. He checked his ODM gear, and once he seemed satisfied he began gathering dry leaves from the floor of the orchard. Now that they were standing directly below the honey and the busy bees, the buzzing noise became unnerving, although they did seem to be leaving the pair of scouts alone for now.

Levi set down the leaves on the floor by Mikasa's feet, and turned to look at her.  
"You're going to stay down here, and light these leaves up with the torch you have there. The dry leaves will produce smoke, which should in theory keep the bees calm. I'll use the ODM gear to get close to the honeycomb, and cut it down." Levi said pulling a small knife from one of his boots. "I'll need you to stay down here to keep an eye on the smoke, and catch the honeycomb I'll drop down to you. Once you catch them, put them in the jars."

Mikasa said nothing but nodded. Levi also nodded in acknowledgement as he got his ODM triggers ready.  
"Light it up when you're ready, Ackerman."  
Mikasa lowered the flaming torch until the red and orange flames licked at the leaves and finally ignited. The smoke began to rise in a column under the honeycomb and the bees that accompanied it. The buzzing noise in the air seemed to ebb slightly. Is the smoke working?

"I guess that's my cue." Levi said, pressing on his triggers and he catapulted into the air. One of the branches that the honeycomb hung from was a significant height from the ground. The ODM gear latched itself onto the branch, one latch was close to the main trunk of the tree, and the other was at the far end of the branch. Levi seemed to be suspended right under the honeycomb.

Sensing an invader, the bees began buzzing furiously at those that would steal that which they had so diligently worked so hard to create. Mikasa threw more dry leaves onto the fire, hoping that the extra smoke might pacify the bees. Levi began cutting at a section of the honeycomb, seemingly oblivious to the bees that buzzed beside him.

"Ready, Ackerman?" Levi called, holding a piece of honeycomb out in his hand.  
"Yes, Captain." Mikasa replied, jar in hand in preparation.  
The honeycomb fell through the air and landed directly into the jar. Mikasa sealed the jar with the lid, and grabbed the next one.  
"I'm ready for the next one!" Mikasa yelled.  
"This is the last bit." Levi called back, the next piece of honeycomb already in his hand.

Suddenly a hot sharp burning sensation coursed through Mikasa's skin.  
There was a sharp intake of breathe and Mikasa's hand clapped to the back of her neck.   
"Dammit!" Mikasa yelled, unable to restrain herself.  
"What happened?" Levi shouted from above.  
"I'm pretty sure I just got stung. Just throw down the honeycomb and let's go."

Mikasa caught the last piece and sealed the jar just like before. Levi reached the ground soundlessly, his prowess with the ODM evident. The pain was unlike anything Mikasa had experienced before.   
"Can you take the stinger out for me; I can't really see it from here?" Mikasa asked through gritted teeth.

Levi made his way over to Mikasa as he put his ODM triggers away. The bees seemed to have settled down, now that the intruder had left what was left of their honeycomb. Mikasa removed her scarf, and let it drop to the ground as she pulled her charcoal hair to one side, in an attempt to make finding the stinger easier. Levi stood directly behind Mikasa; their bodies close as he pulled down the collar on the back of her shirt.

He leaned in close, not seeing the stinger at first. He quickly pulled it out on the first try and held it between his thumb and finger.  
"So this is all it takes to bring down Mikasa Ackerman?" Levi said.  
"Everyone has their weaknesses. Even you must, Captain." Mikasa replied.  
Levi could almost hear the smile on her lips as she said it.   
"Your secret is safe with me, Ackerman."

Mikasa bent down to pick up her scarf, until the Captain stopped her.  
"Wait."  
Mikasa stood back up right, not sure what he was going to do. Levi picked up one of the jars containing the honey comb. He squeezed part of it until the golden substance seeped out, and Levi scooped some onto his finger. He walked back over to Mikasa and pulled down to back of her collar once more, and spread the honey over the site where the stinger had been only moments before.

"They say honey can stop people getting sick, or getting infections." He said as he massaged the honey into her skin. The site where the stinger had been was red and inflamed, and he paid extra attention to this spot. When he was finished he picked up Mikasa tattered red scarf from the floor.  
Mikasa turned to him in surprise as he began to tie the scarf around her neck. She was frozen in place by this unexpected action.

"Thank you, Captain." Mikasa muttered.  
Levi picked up the jars containing their spoils, as Mikasa picked up the torch which was still burning. They started heading back through the orchard, the sun so low in the sky that shades of rose, lavender and violet illuminated the sky. Sparse clouds of grey blotted the horizon, like dirty water on a watercolour painting.

"Excuse me for asking Captain, but why did you ask me for help? I'm sure that you could have managed to collect the honey by yourself." Mikasa asked. Apprehension rose in her chest in waiting for his response.  
"Well, you are not wrong, Ackerman. I could have collected it myself. However, we are not quite done yet." Levi responded.

They headed back into the Survey Corps headquarters, and immediately made their way back to Captain Levi's room.   
"Take a seat, Ackerman." Levi said, motioning towards the bed.  
Mikasa did what was asked of her, and sat on the edge of his bed. His sheets were a crisp white colour, its scent floral and soapy.   
Levi laid the jars containing the honeycomb on his bedside table, and moved towards the fireplace in his room which Mikasa had not noticed before. There was already a low burning fire that occupied it, but Levi threw on some extra logs. He filled up a cast iron kettle with water, and placed it on a swing with a bracket, which held the kettle over the fire.

"This might take a while." Levi commented, moving back to the bedside table. He opened a jar and took a small piece of the honeycomb they had collected. He sat down next to Mikasa on the bed, the sheets wrinkled slightly.  
"Want to try some?" He asked, holding the honeycomb out to Mikasa.  
"Sure." She took the honeycomb as it dripped with honey. She made a conscious effort not to touch Levi's fingers as she took it. The honey was deliciously sweet and thick in her mouth, although the waxiness from the honeycomb would take getting used to, but she liked it none the less.  
Mikasa smiled as she said, "It's really good. I've never had honey this fresh before." 

She licked the honey that was left on her fingers, not wanting any of it to go to waste. Levi was eating his own honeycomb while watching Mikasa. His eyes were dark and his eyelids hung lowered than usual, Mikasa noted. Suddenly, she felt self-conscious and not sure what to do with her hands.

Levi headed for a cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out a teapot and two teacups, and set them on a small table beside his bookshelf.   
"I have my own supply of tea in here; as I am not keen on the slop they call tea in the main kitchen." Levi said.

Now that Mikasa thought about it, she often recalled seeing Captain Levi with tea cup in hand when he was in the headquarters. Early in the morning before training started, during lunch, and after dinner in the evening, he would always be drinking tea. The kettle that hanged over the fireplace began to whistle, signalling that the water was ready. Levi swung the kettle away from the fire, steam rising from the spout.

He went back to his cupboard and took out a tin box, and something that resembled a strainer, albeit a small one. As he reached the table, Levi called over to Mikasa.  
"Come over here and learn something useful."  
Mikasa rose from the bed in one swift motion and walked slowly to the table where Levi had set down his instruments for tea making.

Levi opened the tin box in which he stored his tea leaves, and inhaled deeply. Satisfied, he handed the container to Mikasa.  
"Put two spoonful's of the tea leaves into the infuser." He said, pointing to what Mikasa had assumed was a small strainer.   
Mikasa tried to keep her hand steady, not wanting to drop any of Levi's precious tea leaves. He moved over to the cast iron kettle and poured a small amount of water into the tea pot. Levi noticed Mikasa's puzzled expression.

"Pouring in a small amount of water into the teapot first will keep it warm."  
"I see ."  
When Levi judged it was time, he emptied the tea pot and returned back to the table. Mikasa had put the tea leaves into the infuser which resembled a sphere on a small chain.  
"Put the infuser in the teapot, and hang the chain on the side." Levi told her, as he went to grab the kettle.   
After pouring the water in, Levi explained that you had to leave the infuser in the pot for a certain amount of time for different types of tea.   
"So tea making is quite the art, I see, Captain." Mikasa commented.

Levi removed the tea strainer from the teapot and poured out two cup of black tea. Steam rose from the cups and disappeared into vapour. Levi walked over to the bed where Mikasa was sitting and handed her a cup, but just as she was about to sample their work, he stopped her.  
"Not quite yet, there is one thing left."  
He picked up one of the glass jars with their golden honey inside, which had dripped from the honeycomb they had picked earlier, and sat down beside her. He opened it, and poured out a small amount of the liquid gold into her cup.  
Mikasa looked at her cup, the honey diffusing into the hot liquid. The aroma filled Mikasa's nose, it had a light springy scent, and Mikasa finally gave in and took a sip.

Levi watched Mikasa intently, trying to gauge her reaction. Tea, and the ceremony of tea making was important to Levi. The worst thing that could happen would be that she didn't like it, or thought the whole performance of tea making was inane. But Levi enjoyed the ritual of it all. 

Levi watched as the edges of Mikasa's lips curled slightly, and then formed a grin. Levi could feel something in his chest, like the jolt he used to feel when falling through the air from a particularly high drop. 

"It's really good." Mikasa said, passing her cup to him.   
Although Levi had his own cup on the other table, he sat down next to Mikasa on the bed and outstretched his hand in preparation to take the cup. His rough fingers grazed hers, who's where soft. Mikasa did not flinch at his touch; instead she looked at his eyes, which were focused on her own. His fingers were still resting on hers, and Levi could the strange sensation in his chest again.

He didn't want to let go, but eventually let his fingers slide over hers, and took the cup into his hands. He tasted what all their hard work had produced, and was satisfied with the result. The scented liquid with a dash of sweetness from the nectar pleased him. He wanted more but knew that he would appreciate it more if he paced himself.

"I didn't realise how long and slow the process was to make good tea." Mikasa commented.  
Levi face tilted slightly to the side at her words, and pursed his lips.  
"I think that investing time, no matter how long it takes is usually worth the reward. Regardless of how slow or how impatient you may become, it's better not to rush things." Levi said. 

Mikasa could feel his smouldering stare, and the unfamiliar sensation of goosebumps that rose on her arms. Is this the right time to tell him?  
"Captain, I need to tell you something." Mikasa started.  
Surprised, Levi said, "I'm listening."  
"I remember." Mikasa said simply.

There was only silence in the room, as neither of them said anything.  
"And what exactly do you remember, Ackerman." Levi said, after what seemed to Mikasa to be an eternity. His tone of voice and his expression gave nothing away.  
"I remember the night of the dance. When you walked me back to my quarters, and I remember what you said to me." Mikasa said, determined not to break away from his gaze, his eyes were dark, and had a sombre look about them, Mikasa thought.She was challenging him, and she was not going to back down.  
"Is that so?"


	5. Day 5 - Nutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JULY 7TH, Day 5: Nutty (e.g. Chestnut)

"Is that so?" Levi asked Mikasa, his eyelids hung low.  
Mikasa was sure her heart was going to burst from her chest. Levi was sitting close to her on his bed, he still had the teacup she had given him in his hands.  
"And did you lik-" Levi started, but the door to his room suddenly flew open, revealing a short timid looking member of the Survey Corps. Mikasa and Levi's heads jerked towards the door simultaneously to see the young man trembling so violently, Mikasa was surprised his eyes were still in their sockets. She thought that she recognised him, and that his name was Johann.

"What do you want?" Levi asked curtly.  
The young man tried to form a sentence but he was stuttering so much that Mikasa could not make out a single word that he said.  
"Spit it out, what do you want?" Levi's annoyance at the intruder was evident in his tone of voice. 

Johann still at the door, took several deep breathes and tried to collect himself.  
"The t-t-titans are coming. T-t-too many for us to take down. Commander Er-r-win has ordered a full evacuation of the headquarters." The young man's face was almost purple by the time he was finished.

Mikasa was stunned, although she did not show it, but turned to Levi, whose own face held a grave look. 

"Tell the others about the evacuation. I will go to see Erwin immediately." Levi responded to the stuttering solider. Johann nodded and began to run down the hall.  
Levi marched over to his ODM gear and quickly put it on, securing the clasps tightly, when he turned to Mikasa.  
"Collect your gear and meet me in Erwin's office. We will need your skills if even half of the Survey Corps is to survive this night."   
"Yes, Captain." Mikasa replied, already leaving the room.

Mikasa began to run at full speed towards the armoury to pick up her gear. She could hear shouting from all over the castle as members of the survey corps warned each other of the oncoming titans. Mikasa could hear the sound of her boots slamming against the stone floor as she got closer to the armoury. By now, she wasn't the only one heading there, more and more people bearing the insignia of the wings of freedom surrounded Mikasa, all of them running and asking each other what exactly was happening.  
"I heard some scouts at one of the outposts sent an express message to the Commander. Apparently there are hundreds of Titans heading straight here to headquarters. The worst part is that most of them appear to be deviant titans." The voice came from someone at the front of the crowd.

"That's impossible." Someone shouted from behind Mikasa.  
"Well Commander Erwin seems to be taking the situation fairly seriously." Mikasa was sure she recognised this voice.   
"Eren?" Mikasa called out.  
"Is that you Mikasa?" 

Eren was with Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Christa. When Mikasa asked where Reiner and Bertholdt were, Eren just shrugged and said that they had looked for them, but they were nowhere to be found.  
"They're both tough. They can look after themselves." Jean commented.

The group of friends picked up their ODM gear and quickly secured themselves in. Mikasa was sure that she could hear someone crying in the corner of the room, but did not look over to see who it was. Fighting as part of the Survey Corp, meant that you faced death on a daily basis, and today seemed no different than any other. When it appeared that everyone was ready Armin said,

"Right, so let's go to the orchard and meet up with the rest."   
"You guys go without me; I have to meet Levi in Erwin's office." Mikasa said.  
Eren eyebrows furrowed. "No, Mikasa. Come with us, we have to go with the others. That's where everyone is meeting."  
"I know but he's waiting there for me. We'll catch up with you guys. There's no time to argue, just hurry up and go." Mikasa's voice was stern.  
Eren and Jean protested but eventually Mikasa had her way. She declared that it was riskier for their group if they split up, but Levi and Mikasa were both strong and could handle themselves.

Soon, Mikasa's group of friends had made their way out of the armoury, following the rest of the Scouts that had collected their ODM gear. Mikasa began to run again, this time heading for Commander Erwin's office. Now that Mikasa was alone, her thoughts turned to the afternoon that she had spent with Levi. She had been working up the courage to tell him that she had remembered that night of the party and the dance. Levi had told her that she looked radiant and that he wanted to give her a goodnight ki-

Stop. Stop thinking about that. I have to focus on the situation. Mikasa cursed herself. She was going to find Levi and meet up with rest of her friends and the orchard and get as far away from headquarters as they could. 

Commander Erwin's office door was ajar, and there stood only one figure, who was looking out the window. His short stature was a dead giveaway to Mikasa as to who it was.   
"Captain!" Mikasa called out, "I believe that everyone is meeting at the orchard."  
Levi turned away from the window and began walking towards Mikasa at the door.  
"I know, I have already spoken to Erwin. But we won't be going with them. We have been given different orders. I'll explain on the way." Levi's voice was its usual flat tone.

***

The sun light was fading fast as Mikasa and Levi made their way to the stables. Mikasa could hear the sound of the rest of the survey corps that were in the orchard waiting for Commander Erwin to give orders for the evacuation.   
"The Commander has given us separate orders from the rest of the Corps." Levi said aloud.  
"What will we be doing?" Mikasa asked  
"We are tasked with killing as many titans as possible to aid in the evacuation." Levi paused for a moment, and then said, "We won't be able to save everyone, Ackerman. And you must do exactly as I say, even if you do not agree with it."  
Mikasa nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Suddenly screams filled the brisk night air, and heavy footsteps shook the very earth Mikasa stood on. The titans are here.  
"Quickly!" Levi said, as they both got on their particularly muscled steeds, which were specially bred for the Survey Corps.   
"Erwin will lead the Corps into the forest of tall trees. This is where we will kill the titans with our ODM gear." Levi said.  
The pair of scouts left the stables, riding their brave steeds into the chaos outside that awaited them. 

Scouts were running in every direction, some on horses and others were not. Something has gone wrong, Mikasa thought to herself. Titans seemed to come at them from every direction, scooping up any scouts that were within arm's reach. 

"Head for the forest!" Levi yelled above the screams.  
"What about everyone here?"   
"We can't help them – just do as I say." 

Levi led the way, the horses galloping over the hard earth, with occasional tree roots that crawled up to the surface of the forest floor. The heavy footsteps of the titans echoed throughout the forest, with intermittent screams. After riding in the forest for about 20 minutes, Levi had said they were now to use their ODM gear. The horses rode off, and Mikasa was reassured by Levi that when he whistled for them, that the horses would return to them. It did not take long for them to encounter their first titan. The rumours had been true; it was certainly a deviant class titan which stood 10 meters tall. Levi and Mikasa made quick work of it before several more deviant titans appeared. 

***

Mikasa's body ached, every muscles strained and worked hard to keep her limbs moving. It was now pitch black in the forest, we must have been fighting titans for several hours, Mikasa thought to herself. Mikasa stood on a thick arm of a branch and looked down to the forest floor to see a thick sea of steam rising. Several titan carcasses were still visible, but were decaying rapidly.

Levi and Mikasa both stood on thick branch of a tree, Levi still peered down at the steaming titan corpses when Mikasa began to speak.  
"Are we going to rendezvous with the others?" she asked.

"No," Levi replied as he turned to her, "We have no chance of finding them without any light. Besides Erwin said that we were to stay at an outpost in the forest and attempt to kill any titans we come across. It will give any scouts that are still alive in this forest at least a chance of survival."

"So where is this outpost, Captain?"

"It shouldn't be too far from here. It hasn't been used for a while, but it should serve our purposes." Levi said prepping his ODM gear.

Manoeuvring throughout the forest with the ODM was more difficult than Mikasa thought it would be. The lack of sunlight was the biggest hindrance, as trees or branches seemed to pop out the darkness, and Mikasa had a few close calls. Levi finally stopped in the middle of the forest at a particularly large tree. Built into the tree however was something Mikasa thought a treehouse might look like, but without any stairs or ladders that connected it to the ground, so it could only be accessible via ODM gear. The structure was wooden; it provided a floor and some shelter from the weather. 

"This will give us a good vantage point to look for and attack the titans from. Plus we can rest here without worrying about falling to our deaths." Levi commented.

Mikasa observed the outpost, it was wide enough to stretch and lie down. Her muscles longed for rest, and so she sat down, stretched and rubbed down her knotted limbs. 

"I doubt we will see many titans tonight. Rumour has it that they can't move at night – although I am not sure that I completely believe that." Levi said as he surveyed that dark forest.

The forest was quiet, with only the wind that howled around them. Mikasa survey corps cape flapped briskly in the wind, and pulled it closer to herself. She was not looking forward to a chilly night in the forest, and she found herself thinking of her bed back at headquarters. 

Mikasa could feel the unpleasant sensation of hunger gnawing in her stomach. I can't be hungry already? Hmm, but I can only guess how long Levi and I were out there.

"Looks like the scouts that were last here forgot to restock the supplies properly. They only left a few new blades, and some water. No food though." Mikasa said.

Mikasa spied something in the corner of the outpost; a linen sack that looked like it contained something. She stood up, hoping that there might be some form of food inside. The contents of the old linen sack revealed small brown oval shapes. Some type of nut.

"Captain," Mikasa said, taking a few steps forward to Levi who was still looking out at the forest, "Do you know if these are edible?"

Levi took to nuts from Mikasa and examined them. 

"I'm not sure. But I don't know of any poisonous nuts in this region. They should be fine, but don't blame me if they upset your stomach."

Mikasa popped a few of them in her mouth; they were crunchy and not particularly distasteful. She sat down and ate another handful, and took a swig of water from a canteen that had been left. She was eating her third mouthful of the reddish nuts before Levi came to sit down beside her. He took a handful too and began to eat what little food they had. They shared their food in silence, listening for any sound of the titans that might be roaming the forest.

Mikasa turned to look at Levi, who seemed to be examining the nuts more closely than before.  
"What's the matter? Don't tell me their poisonous after all..." Mikasa said.  
"No it's not that. It's just that I'm sure I've seen these before, but I can't remember exactly why?" Levi said as he ate the nut that had just been in his hand a moment before.

Mikasa's eyes were tired and began to droop as she listened to the faint rustling of the leaves in the wind. She listened to the soft pitter patter of the rain as it began to fall on to the canopy of the trees. Her muscles began to relax, the knots that plagued her had seemed to work themselves free. Mikasa could feel a comforting warm feeling in her chest and closed her eyes for a moment.

When she finally opened them, she found Levi staring intently at her. His steely gaze always caught her off guard and made herself conscious.  
"Why are you staring?" Mikasa asked finally.  
"I didn't know that you sang."  
Mikasa's eyebrow arched, "That's because I don't."  
"Yes you do. I heard you just know." 

Mikasa sat there bewildered, not sure if Levi was jesting with her. She sometimes hummed to herself when no one was around, but she could not recall singing, especially not in front of him.

"You have a nice voice." Levi commented as he closed his eyes.

Mikasa continued to look at him, his eyes were still closed. She took this rare chance to examine him, without him noticing. His dark hair hung around his face, framing his angular features. He was sitting, his back against the wooden wall, his body facing the surrounding forest. His facial expression was relaxed, which Mikasa had never seen before. He looks so peaceful.

Mikasa noticed that her muscles were beginning to feel heavy, and attempted to stretch them out. She stood up, and felt like the world was vibrating all around her. She steadied herself, trying to focus her mind. Something doesn't feel right...

She took a few careful steps towards the edge of the treehouse, the world seemed to sway with every step. When she finally reached the edge she leaned her back against the rail, her head falling backwards, and faced the sky. 

The gentle rain began to caress Mikasa's face, yet she knew that this felt different from anything she had felt before. Mikasa closed her eyes, focusing on the symphony of the sprinkling of the rain on the rustling leaves. Time seemed to slow down, and the song continued for what felt like Mikasa to be eons. Still, she did not want it to end, even as the rain ran down her face. My senses seem heightened...like I can see the beauty in everything.

Mikasa was interrupted from her solace, as she sensed movement in front of her. When Mikasa opened her eyes, she found Captain Levi standing right in front of her. There was not much space between them, but still Levi inched closer. He raised his hand to her face, and he fixed Mikasa's stray hair behind her ear. 

Mikasa noticed that Levi's eyes looked different. They were still the same grey colour, but there was intensity there, that she could not recall seeing before. Her eyes bore into his, and she wished he would say something. Levi's hand left Mikasa's hair, his thumb lightly skimming one corner of her lip to the other. 

Mikasa hands reached for his wrist, holding it in place, his thumb still on her lip. Levi once again inched his face closer to hers, she could feel his breath on lips.   
"Mikasa...," He breathed.  
"Yes?" she answered.  
"I think these nuts make people high..." Levi said as he took several steps back.

Mikasa blinked. She was dismayed as he continued to back away from her, and sat down where they had been before. 

"What makes you think that?" Mikasa asked, trying to maintain her composure, even though Levi's unexpected action was testing it.  
"Can't you feel it?" Levi replied, "Even though alcohol has no effect on me, these nuts are making me feel and see things differently."  
"Hmm. Yes, well I noticed that my senses seemed different. Like everything was amplified. It's sort of like seeing things properly for the first time. But how do you know it was those nuts that caused it?"

"I knew I recognised them from somewhere, but I wasn't sure where exactly. There had been rumours of these things called Dream Drops, which can cause people to get intoxicated. Sort of like alcohol but with several different effects. This is what I am assuming we just ate a whole bagful between us." Levi paused for a moment and turned his gaze to Mikasa. "What did you see differently?"

"It wasn't just what I saw, but what I heard and felt." Mikasa said, turning her gaze back out the forest, whose symphony was going through a relaxing movement. "The rain sounds different, and the way it felt when it touched my skin... and you looked different too."

"I did? In what way?" Mikasa sensed curiosity in Levi's tone.

"Your eyes look different somehow. The way your hair sweeps along your face looks different. Your voice sounds deeper, but with a slight raspy quality to it..." Mikasa dared not continue to speak, not sure of what else might escape her mouth.

"Hmm. Well I suppose I should tell you that you seemed different too. When you sung earlier, it took me by surprise, but you have no idea how beautiful it sounded. And when I saw you standing over there, letting the rain fall on your face, I just couldn't sit here and not do anything. You looked radiant." Levi said.

Radiant...that word again.

Mikasa sat down next to Levi, her legs crossed and looked directly at him.  
"You know I remember the night of the party...yet you won't say anything about what happened." Mikasa said, waiting for Levi to respond. When he didn't, Mikasa decided that she would take it upon herself to get some answers.

"I remember this kiss, Captain." Mikasa said finally, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "And I remember being disappointed that it wasn't a real kiss..."

Levi turned to her suddenly, his hands moving through her hair, his face inching close to hers until their lips finally met. Mikasa's heart beat furiously. The anticipation had been gnawing at her, for what seemed like an eternity. Mikasa's hands grabbed Levi's collar, pulling him in closer, wanting more. Hurried breathes interrupted the brushing of lips, as one of Levi's hands caressed her back, and the other grabbed her scarf and pulled her closer. When she kissed him, there was nothing else in the world that concerned her. Only his touch, his warmth, his scent.

They slowly broke apart, both breathing deeply, yet unable to look each other in eye. Neither of them spoke for some time, instead they listened to the rain that still fell. The forests symphony was not over yet and the howling of the wind seem to harmonise with the rest of nature's instruments. 

Mikasa looked down to find her hand in Levi's. Now that she realised this, she felt its warmness pulsating into her skin with every single beat of his heart. The world still felt like it was spinning, even when Mikasa closed her eyes.

"How long are the effects of the Dream Drops supposed to last?" Mikasa asked.  
"A few hours probably." Levi said, "I won't beat around the bush, Ackerman... I shouldn't have kissed you just now."  
"Why not?"  
"There are several reasons...." Levi paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "The first is that I am your Captain which makes me your superior. Secondly, I'm a good bit older than you. Thirdly... I said I would only kiss you if you were sober."  
Mikasa was stunned. Is he being serious?  
"I can see you point about the whole chain of command thing. However, there isn't that much of an age gap between us – I'm in my twenties, and you can't be much older than 30?"  
A slight smile graced the corner of Levi's lips.  
"Fine, don't tell me how old you are. And I'm not too bothered about the whole being sober thing. I would have wanted to kiss you whether I was or not."  
Levi expression or lack thereof returned to its normal stoic self.  
"I wanted it to be your choice. Something that you wanted without being influenced. Something that you would not regret." Levi said simply.

Levi forced himself to look at Mikasa, who was still looking at theirs hands that were still intertwined. She excels and overshadows the rest of those in her gender. There is no one else who comes close to her. She is strong, and helps those who need it – yet she won't take it when help is offered. Levi noted to himself.

"Mikasa, I wanted to ask you something. The night the fire broke out at headquarters, why wouldn't you let me wear the ODM gear? If you had let me wear it, I could have gotten us to the ground safely. I remember you saying that you "didn't need saving". What did you mean by that?" Levi asked. 

Mikasa finally raised her head, and looked Levi straight in the eye.

"I've known since I was a child that danger is never far away, and to be unprepared to protect yourself from harm is utterly stupid." Mikasa's eyes darkened for a moment. "I don't need anyone to help me. I can do everything by myself. I won't leave my fate in the hands of others."

"Tch. As much as I admire your desire to do everything yourself, even I know that sometimes we need to take other peoples help." Levi said, giving Mikasa's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you regret kissing me, Captain?" Mikasa said suddenly.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't call me Captain, when we're alone – it sounds weird. Call me Levi. I have a few regrets in my life, but kissing you was not one of them."

"Then kiss me again."

Levi obliged her.

***

Dawn peeked through the leaves of the dense forest. The rain had calmed down to a fine drizzle. Mikasa and Levi's survey corps capes flapped in the wind as they made their way back to headquarters. They had not encountered any titans since before they made their way to the outpost, and the effects of the Dream Drops had worn off after a few hours of consumption, as Levi had guessed. 

As the pair of scouts neared the outskirts of the forest they began to see signs of life at the castle that the survey corps called not only headquarters, but home. When Mikasa asked Levi if she could try to find her friends within the grounds of headquarters, he granted her request with a pang of disappointment that she was leaving him, even if only for a short time.

Levi, now alone, attempted to find Commander Erwin to debrief him on the events of the previous night, and to find out what happened to everyone else. Levi found Erwin with Hange in the Commander's office, and a sombre mood that hung in the air.

"We lost over 10 percent of our forces." Erwin said gravely, "The titans came out of nowhere. And now I'm being told that we are being summoned to the Inner District to report what happened, and explain why we lost so many scouts."

Erwin sighed, "We have to bring the entire corps back to Karanese District."

Levi was not entirely surprise about being summoned to explain the disaster of a night to the clowns in the inner district. I should restock my supplies of tea leaves, and but some book while I'm there. But Levi noticed a slightly confused expression that Erwin wore.

"Anything else I should know?" Levi asked.

"After we report to the higher ups in the interior, they have arranged a dinner, which several members of the Survey Corps have been invited to attend." Hange said.

"Invited, huh? I'm guessing it's me, you, and Hange that will have to listen to those bastards all night?" Levi asked in his usually monotone voice.

Commander Erwin nodded, "Yes, but for some reason they have also insisted that Mikasa attends as well."


	6. Day 6 - Floral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JULY 8TH, Day 6: Floral (e.g. Dandelion)

Levi could feel the sweat running down his back, his shirt uncomfortably sticking to his body. The air was humid and the noontime sun beat down relentlessly on the Survey Corps. The entire Corps had been called back to Karanese District, where they would then leave the wounded and the majority of the Corps. However Commander Erwin, Levi, Hange and Mikasa would continue on to the inner district of Mitris within Wall Sina. They were to report about the night of the unexpected titan attack on their headquarters, which resulted in the loss of over ten percent of recruits. 

The Survey Corps horses continued to plough on into the sparse fields between titan controlled territory and Karanese district. The whole of the corps was spread out in the long distance scouting formation.   
Levi had been positioned in the middle of the formation, where it was safest, to escort Eren Yeager back to the wall. As his titan shifting abilities were going to be important to the Survey Corps in the future, Eren's safety was of paramount importance. Levi had heard Erwin mention that Mikasa was out to the right flank as part of the enemy detection teams. She was in the most dangerous part of the formation, as she would be closest to the titans. She's strong and smart. She'll be fine.  
"No falling behind, Yeager!" Levi called back to Eren, who seemed to be in some sort of daydream. "If I wasn't babysitting you, I could be out there with the others." I could make sure no one else got hurt.  
"Sorry, Captain!" Eren replied, gripping his reigns tighter.

The journey back to Karanese District seemed to be going fairly smoothly. Every now and then red smoke signals would rise into the air, indicating the sighting of a titan, followed by a green flare to indicate a changing of course for the formation. Though at one point a black flare soared into the cloudless sky, which declared that an abnormal titan had been spotted, and Levi felt and twinge in his chest. 

Levi's cape fluttered around him as he began to see the top of Wall Rose. He heard Eren behind him sigh in relief at the sight of the wall, and the safety of Karanese District. Their horses hurtled on as if spurned on by the sight of the nearing walls. Levi could see the formation of the Corps slowing coming together as if it was shrinking. The gate into Karanese District had already started to open by the time the first members of the Corps reached it.   
As they started to filter in, Levi pulled his horses to side and watched the relieved faces of the Survey Corps file into the district.   
"Go ahead Yeager, follow the others." Levi said as Eren had followed him.  
"Yes, Captain."

He was waiting for any sign of her, any sign that she was safe. From the corner of his eye Levi spotted something blue on the ground. He pulled on the reigns of his horse, coercing it to go closer to what he had found so interesting. They were flowers, unlike what Levi had ever seen. Since this side of the wall had been abandoned for over five years, it wasn't uncommon to see nature reclaim buildings that civilisation had built. But these flowers were different; they were the shape of what Levi imagined a star to look like. He liked the way the different hues of blue blended and ebbed into each other. To anyone else they might have looked like any other flower, but they piqued Levi's interest immensely.

He swung his legs of his horse, and walked over quickly to the flowers. Members of the Survey Corps were still making their way through the gate. Levi bent down on one knee and inhaled deeply. His nostrils filled with a sweet floral scent that gave him goosebumps up his arms. He gently picked a few of the flowers, making sure to take them from as far down at the stem as he could, and carefully put them in the breast pocket of his uniform.

With much effort Levi managed to get back on his horse, and cantered towards the gate, still waiting for Mikasa. He spotted several scouts together ahead on what would have been the right flank. As they got closer Levi was sure he saw jet black hair shining in the unrelenting sun. Mikasa and three others were getting closer when Levi heard one of them say, "...close one. Never been so sure in my life I was going to die."  
One of the others laughed and said something that Levi did not hear. Levi saw Mikasa sporting a serious look, and did not look in Levi's direction.  
"They were right when they say you're worth a hundred soldiers, Mikasa." Said a scout with brown hair and had a boyish look about him.  
Mikasa did not say anything, but continued towards the gate.  
When the last of scouts with Mikasa saw Levi waiting at the gate, wearing his usual stoic expression, a freckled scout with red hair sputtered and apologised for being the last of the scouts to arrive.  
"We were attacked by an abnormal-" started the freckled scout  
" -it plucked me off my horse before I knew it-" said the brown haired one  
"But it wasn't a problem for Mikasa, she killed the titan just before Errol was made a meal of." said Colt, wiping the sweat from his dark brow.

"Was anyone hurt?" Levi asked, surveying the group of scouts.  
"No, Sir." Said the brown haired one, which Levi assumed was Errol.  
"Good. Then get going." 

The three scouts that Levi was not familiar with went on their way, nearing the gate of Karanese District. Mikasa and Levi rode side by side as they passed through the gate in silence. Levi didn't want things to become awkward after the night in the forest.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?" He asked.  
"I'm fine." Mikasa said, "I killed the abnormal without any real difficulty."  
Of course she is fine. She can look after herself.  
"Who are your new friends?"  
Mikasa's eyebrow arched. "The dark haired one is Colt. The brown haired one who almost got eaten is Errol. And the freckly redhead is Kurt. They are nice guys, but could do with some extra training if I'm honest."

Levi and Mikasa finally caught up with the rest of the group, and made their way over to Commander Erwin. In the background, Levi was sure he could hear Kurt retelling the story of Mikasa's titan kill to anybody in the immediate vicinity.   
"We are going to leave the rest of the Corp here." Commander Erwin said, then turned to a tall blonde man to his left, "Mike, you're in charge until we return. We shouldn't be too long - maybe two or three days."  
Levi watched Mikasa as she said goodbye to Eren, Armin, Ymir, Krista, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Bertoholdt and Reiner. They were all huddled around here wishing her a safe journey, Mikasa reassured them they she would be fine. Hange and Mike were talking to Erwin about the journey to Karanese. But Levi stood alone, and waiting.

The journey to Mitras took the best part of day even on horseback. Levi and the three others rode together mostly in silence, until the sun started to sink into the horizon when Commander Erwin turned to Mikasa.  
"To be honest Mikasa we don't really know why the higher ups want to talk to you. We can only assume that they will try and make you say something that you might regret. I want you to control yourself at all times, no matter what they say."  
"I understand, Commander Ewrin." Mikasa replied, answering a little too quickly to convince Levi.

It was the dead of night when the four of them reached Mitras, the streets were quiet, and lit by the candles in the street lamps. Erwin led the way to a small inn where the ground floor doubled as a pub, which was serving the last of its customers of the night. Erwin returned from the bar holding several key in his hands.  
"I managed to get a room for each of us. Albeit small rooms, but the prices here are quiet inexpensive so we won't have to worry about breaking our budget." Erwin said with a smile, and handed each of them a key.  
They all made their way upstairs, Erwin's room was at the far end of the corridor, Hange's room was closest to the stairs, Levi's room was in the middle of the corridor and Mikasa's was opposite his.

"Goodnight then, Captain." Mikasa said as she turned to open her door.  
Levi turned to face her, but she was already gone, and he heard the faint sound of the key turning in the lock.

***

Mikasa was sitting in a hallway in a particularly uncomfortable chair. People wearing the insignia of the Military Police walked past her every now and then, giving her confused looks as to why she was in the Military Police Headquarters of all places. Erwin had said that Darius Zackley, head of all three divisions of the military had summoned them there, to report on the night the titans had attacked the Survey Corp Headquarters.  
But what could they want with me? I saw the exact same thing as Levi that night. I have no special insight into what happened.  
From the corner of her eye she could she someone approaching her from the far end of the corridor. Levi was making his way towards her when he said, "It's time. They want to speak to you now."  
Mikasa followed Levi who led the way back the way he had come.

"Captain, can I ask you something?" Mikasa asked, hoping her tone did not sound as concerned as she actually was.  
Levi nodded in response.

"Captain, what could they possibly want to talk to me about? I've been thinking about it and it doesn't make sense. Asking me about what happened the night of the attack on HQ is pointless because I was with you the whole time." Mikasa paused for a second before continuing. "What I mean is that, they could just ask you. I don't have any special information about what happened that night."

"I've been thinking about that as well, Ackerman." Levi said turning to her. "But something tells me that they won't ask you about the attack on HQ."

Surprised by his response, Mikasa asked, "Well what could they possibly want to talk to me about?"  
"I guess we are about to find out. The only advice I can give you is to try not to aggravate them. I'm sure they will try to get to you...but if you respond in the way they want you to, they will attempt to make your life difficult." Levi said quietly.

Mikasa's eyebrow arched, "You make it sound like we are seeing more people than just Darius Zackary..."

"The Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dok is also here, along with Dot Pixis, Commander of the Garrison Unit...and a few others." Levi said, his voice was toneless.  
This doesn't make any sense.

Levi stopped at a large brown door, one hand on the brass handle of the door, the other on Mikasa's shoulder giving her a reassuring pat. He lowered his hand and opened the door.  
The room was large, with sunlight spilling in through the tall windows. Mikasa noticed the desks in the room had been put together to form a sort of giant horse shoe shape. 

Behind the desks sat people with the insignias from the Garrison but most were from the Military Police. Mikasa even noticed a few people wearing the robes that people in the Wallist cult wore. At the top table in the middle sat Darius Zackary, who Mikasa recognised from Eren's trial. Levi ushered her to a chair that was position inside the horse shoe shape, giving everyone sitting around the desks a perfect view of her.

Mikasa could feel the heat rising to her cheeks already. Why does this already feel like an interrogation?

"Please state you name?" Darius Zackly called out.  
"Mikasa Ackerman, sir."  
"Place of residence before you enlisted into the military?"  
"Shigishima District."  
"But you weren't originally from there were you?" Asked Nile Dok  
Mikasa could feel her heart thumping.  
"No. I lived with my parents on a farm within Wall Maria."  
I have a feeling that I know where this conversation is going to go.

"I believe that you lived with Grisha and Carla Yeager, and their son Eren. Is that right?" Zackley asked.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Tell me how that came to be, if you will."

Mikasa recounted the story from her childhood, keeping her eyes fixed on a point on the floor. She kept her tone of voice devoid of emotion, the years of practice made this easy for her. Mikasa could not bear to look at the faces of Levi, Hange and Commander Erwin when she described how she had killed a man that had attempted to kidnap her and would eventually sell her.

"Is this really necessary Zackly? Miss Ackerman and Eren Yeager were cleared of killing years ago. It was an act of self-defence." Mikasa turned to her right to see Dot Pixis, now taking a sip from his hip flask.

"We have to know her background before we start the questioning." This voice came from Nile Dok, his brow furrowed, his agitation clearly pointing in Pixis's direction.

Mikasa was relieved to see Commander Erwin stand up and face Zackly. Maybe he can get me out of this mess.

"I fail to see how Mikasa Ackerman's background has to do with the attack on the Survey Corps Headquaters, sir?" Erwin said, his voice calm and even.

"She's not here to be questioned about the attack as such..." Nile said, turning his gaze back to Mikasa. She did not like the way that he looked at her.

"Mikasa how long have you know Eren Yeager." Zackly asked.

"Over 10 years... probably more, sir." Mikasa replied.

"Would you agree then that when Eren Yeager's parents died, that you would the person that he has had the most contact with?" Zackly asked, looking carefully at Mikasa.

"I suppose I would agree, sir." 

Suddenly Nike Dok stood up and faced Darius Zackly. "I propose sir, that Mikasa be removed from the Survey Corp and taken in for a full body examination immediately."

"Hold on one moment -"started Erwin.  
"You insolent swine." Levi growled, and the room fell silent.

Mikasa turned to her comrades on her left, and found that Erwin, Levi and even Hange were all standing up in protest. Mikasa did not miss the murderous look in Levi's eyes as he stared down Nile Dok.

"I haven't decided anything yet Nile. You are getting ahead of yourself. But please enlighten us all as to why you want to examine Mikasa." Zackly said, "Erwin... if you would all kindly sit down..."

Mikasa's fellow scouting members took their seats; Levi's stare had still not left Nile.

"It has come to our attention that Mikasa Ackerman has been around Eren Yeager more than anyone else for the majority of his life. We still do not know how he came to have his titan shifting ability. I'm sure Hange Zoe will admit that even she does not know how he got his ability - and she has been studying titans for years. Additionally we would like to explore the possibility that the titan shifting ability could be contagious...moreover, that Mikasa may also have this ability." Nile finished.

This is ridiculous, if I was a titan shifter I'm sure I would know by now.

"What evidence do you have to support this theory?" Asked Erwin.

"We will have evidence when we examine her!" Nile retorted

"Do I even get a day in this matter?" Mikasa asked, many heads turned her way, as if they had forgotten she was even there. "If I too had the ability to change into a titan like Eren does, I am sure that I would know by now."  
"You could very well be hiding it, Mikasa." Nile replied.

"Why would I hide it? Eren was still given permission to join the Survey Corp even though his ability was known not only to yourselves, but to the public as well."

"Indeed, but not everyone agreed with that decision. Besides it is common knowledge that we in the Military Police would still like to dissect Eren. In the process we would gain invaluable information about titans, which would of course benefit humanity. " Nile's voice was full of conviction.

Mikasa noticed several MP's behind Nile nodding in agreement. She turned to face Darius Zackly, he seemed to be deep in thought.

Zackly can't really be considering giving me over to that arsehole. I feel like I'm in a nightmare...this can't be happening.

"So because you couldn't get Eren on your dissection table, you will attempt to use me instead? How stupid are you? I'm not even a titan shifter!" Mikasa said, her voice rising.

"That is exactly what a spy would say isn't it?" Cried one of the MPs beside Nile Dok.

"Suddenly I am a spy now? Listen to yourselves! You sound ridiculous!" Mikasa was shouting now.

But MPs all around were calling for Mikasa to be handcuffed, afraid that she would turn into a titan in that instant. Others called for her execution. Some from the Wallist Cult seemed to be nodding now as well.

Mikasa stood up so quickly her chair fell behind her and turned to face Nile Dok.  
"I am amazed sir, that you are the Commander of the Military Police. I heard that they held high standards when it came to who were allowed to join the MPs. However from what I have seen, you have displayed nothing but incompetence and ignorance - far below what I expected of the MPs!"

The room fell quiet and Mikasa could feel eyes from all around the room where on her.  
But she was not finished yet, as rage boiled inside her she knew she would have to quash these stupid allegations now before they had time to gain any more traction.

"Furthermore, I have a suspicion that because you could not gain access the Eren previously, that now you have some sort of vendetta against him. Now this is just speculation of course, but perhaps you want to "dissect" me for one of two reasons. The first, that you actually believe that I am a titan shifter; which is hard to believe because it would of course be stupid for the Commander of the Miliary Police to order such a thing without a shred of evidence."

As Mikasa paused to take a breath, she could not miss the deafening sound of silence. Mikasa put this down to a mere recruit of the Survey Corps talking so brashly to a Commander of all people.

"Or the second reason," Mikasa continued, "is that you wish to aggravate Eren. Perhaps to draw him out, maybe do something stupid in an attempt to save me from the dissection and land himself in a holding cell, where he would be at the mercy of the Military Police. Right into your hands..."

Mikasa picked up her fallen chair, took her seat and folded her arms before saying, "If you attempt to take me Commander Dok, believe me...you will regret it." Mikasa finished.

Nile Dok's eyes were the size of saucers, his mouth gaping wide open. His fists were shaking so violently, Mikasa wouldn't have been surprised if he was having a seizure.

"You all heard that! She threatened me! Seize her at once!" Nile roared, pointing at Mikasa.

Several MPs jumped over the desk towards Mikasa, the commotion sending papers fluttering into the air, and teacups flying about the room. 

Let them come!

"Outrageous!" Cried Dot Pixis to right, who was trying to protecting his hip flask after it spilled a few drops when an MP pushed past him.

"This is ridiculous Zackly!" Commander Erwin shouted

Mikasa stood up ready for a fight her hand reached for her knife strapped to her lower back underneath her Survey Corp jacket. Before she could grip it, she felt a hand on her wrist. She spun around the see Levi behind her, his eyes alight with fire aimed straight at the MPs who stopped a few paces back from Mikasa.

The MPs are afraid to come any closer.

"Let go of me, Captain." Mikasa hissed.  
Without turning his gaze to her he whispered, "Do not do something that you will regret" while releasing her hand.  
Mikasa did not reach for the knife she had always carefully concealed since she was a child.

"If any of you half-witted pieces of shit come any closer...I promise to kill you." Levi warned. The MP's not sure what to do, all turned to look at Nile Dok. Evidently they did not find the prospect of fighting Mikasa and Levi appealing.

"Enough." The voice came from Darius Zackly, taking off his glasses and pained expression evident on his face. "MPs return to your chairs. This meeting is adjourned, Mikasa you may go. Nile I think we need to have a talk." 

***  
"Well I wasn't expecting that!" Hange commented as they left the Military Police headquarters.  
Erwin sighed, his brows furrowed. "What a mess." He turned to Mikasa, "But you did well Mikasa. It could have gone a lot worse." Erwin finished glancing at Levi.  
"Isn't that big fancy dinner tonight, Erwin?" Hange asked.  
"Yes... and I'm sure that the subject of today's meeting will be all anyone will be talking about." Erwin replied. "That reminds me Mikasa, you need something to wear."

"I brought some civilian clothes with me, Commander Erwin." Mikasa reassured.

"I'm afraid regular civilian clothes with not be able to cut it. The dinner tonight will be with the top brass from all parts of the military. Some members of the royal family may very well be in attendance. Besides we can't let the MPs steal the show as always. We in the Survey Corp also try to keep up appearances. Passive aggressive warfare between the different regiments if you like." Erwin said with a smile.

"Hange, go with Mikasa and both of you can decide on something appropriate." Erwin said, handing Hange some money. Mikasa did not miss the way Hange's eyes lit up.

***  
Mikasa did not have much time to get ready when she and Hange returned from the dress hunting in Mitras. She did not think that she and Hange would have such differing tastes. Mikasa wanted something that wasn't so eye catching, something simple. Hange on the other hand had a rather strong bias for the biggest and boldest wares that Mitras had to offer. In the end the women found a happy medium that Hange thought was appropriate for the dinner. 

Mikasa closed the door to her room in the inn, and hung her dress up on the wardrobe. Mikasa quickly jumped into the bath, gasping as she submerged her body into the scalding water. She scrubbed hard at her skin, ridding herself of the sweat and dust. She began to ruminate on the day's events. Even thinking about it made her heart race. Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police, wanted her to be examined and possibly even dissected.

I'm going to have to watch myself around him. No doubt he will be at this dinner.

She wrapped a towel around herself as she made her way over to the dress she was to wear that evening. Mikasa could not imagine what she would look like in it. Of course she had tried the dress on in the shop to make sure it fit, but they were in such a rush to get back that Mikasa did not have time to have a look at herself in the mirror. Hange had simply said that it looked good, and they left the shop immediately.

After drying off, Mikasa slipped into the dress. It was a full length gown, a light blue colour, with a lace detailed bodice that came up to her neck. It was sleeveless but came with small lace detailed gloves. She tied the small belt around the smallest part of her waist and turned to the mirror. For a moment Mikasa did not recognise herself. Her chin length hair looked familiar but the girl in the mirror was a stranger to her. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that broke Mikasa from her thoughts.

"Mikasa? We're leaving in 10 minutes. Me and Erwin will be waiting downstairs." Hange called from the other side of the door.  
Mikasa replied that she would be down soon, and returned her attention to her hair.

Maybe I should try and recreate the style that Krista did for me before.

Unfamiliar with styling hair, Mikasa found the task quite challenging. Strands of hair would fall loose as soon as she pinned it back, and some bits stuck out at odd angles. Eventually, she was satisfied with her efforts and started toward the door, when someone knocked on it. Mikasa crossed the floor, paying extra attention to her feet as she did not want to tread on her dress.

She turned the lock and opened the door to see Levi waiting for her. He was dressed in his immaculate black suit, his crystal white cravat sitting in its usual place. Mikasa took this opportunity to take in his image, his angular features, and his dark narrow eyes. Several moments past before either of them said anything, until Levi cleared his throat.

"You are staring." Levi's commented.

Mikasa was sure her cheeks must be a violent shade of scarlet. She pulled away her gaze from Levi and instead aimed it towards the floor, as if finding some part of it more interesting. But she couldn't help but smile when she said, "You look very handsome this evening, Captain."

Mikasa was sure she detected a flicker of a smile of his lips, before Levi said. "And you look radiant as ever. However, can I make one slight alteration?"

Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, Mikasa nodded. Levi took something out of the inside pocket of his blazer. He stood behind her, and carefully intertwined the blue flowers he had picked earlier the day before into her hair. He let his hand fall, brushing down her shoulder, and arm until it reach her hand. His fingertips brushed the back of her hand.

"We had better go and meet Erwin and Hange." Levi said.

***

The dining room was bigger than Mikasa had imagined it to be, even with the ornate tapestries that hung all around the room. Grand paintings lined that wall, and the chandeliers that were suspended in the air glittered and shone, throwing sparkles of lights about the room. The four scouts were ushered to their seats on a grand dining table. They sat down on one of the more prestigious tables which Mikasa guessed could accommodate up to twenty people. There were other smaller round tables set about the room, and people were already taking their seats.

Mikasa was seated next to Levi on her right, while Commander Erwin and Hange were seated to her left. Mikasa gazed at all the cutlery in front of her. Why do I need three different types of forks? Won't one do?

Levi who seemed to sense Mikasa's confusion said, "It's simpler than it looks. Start with the cutlery from the outside and work your way in."  
Mikasa nodded.

Suddenly Mikasa noticed the seat opposite her being pulled back and was surprised to see Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police take his seat. Mikasa could feel anger rising in her chest and resisted the urge to throw the biggest of her three knives at him. 

"Good Evening, Captain Levi, and Miss Ackerman." The Commander said, his smile wry.  
Levi nodded, and Mikasa muttered a reply.  
Erwin and Hange spent most of the dinner talking to Commander Pixis who seemed to be very fond of the red wine that the waiters were serving. With his red cheeks, glassy eyes and kind nature, Mikasa could not help but smile.

Mikasa and Levi were quiet for most of the dinner, only talking when they were replying to questions that curious members of other military divisions asked. Mikasa noticed that it was not only Commander Pixis that was fond of the refreshments that were being served with dinner, as Commander Nile began berating a waiter to fill his glass to the top.

"Do you not drink, Miss Ackerman?" Nile Dok answered,his words slurred.  
Mikasa cleared her throat and said that she did not.  
"And why is that? You're not one of those pretentious tee-totals are you?" Hesaid, waving his wine glass so much that some wine spilled out and flew pastone of the MPs sitting beside him.  
"No it's not that. It's just that I recently had a somewhat eventful experiencewhile drinking, and had a particularly bad hangover. So I won't be drinkingtonight." Mikasa replied.

Mikasa could feel the back of Levi's hand against hers, his fingers brushingand momentarily intertwining with hers. Their hands were under the table so shewas not worried about anyone noticing. 

After dinner the plates were cleared away, and the guests were ushered throughto the ballroom. Mikasa had never seen anything like it before. The hugewindows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, detailed plasterwork, andornate paintings on the ceiling had Mikasa mesmerised. A small orchestra in thecorner began to play as the first of the guests entered. 

Guests began pairing up and taking to the dance floor, Levi and Hange said theywould try to find them a table and get them some drinks.   
"Well Mikasa, would you like to dance?" Erwin asked.  
"Of course, Commander." Mikasa replied as she smiled.  
The dance was a simple waltz, and Mikasa noticed that Commander Erwin was verygood at leading, guiding her flawlessly around the dance floor.  
"I know you must feel at little out of place, Mikasa. But I have to tell youthat you're doing exceedingly well." Erwin said.

Mikasa laughed, "Well I don't know about that, but it is true that I do feelout of place. How did you get used to it?"

"I can only guess because of all the practice I've had over the years. Thougheven now I find myself wondering how I got here. Eating the very best of thefood that is available and washing it down with vintage wine..." Erwin trailedoff.

"It's not exactly fair is it?" Mikasa said, "When the regular working peopleout in the other districts are starving. You know Armin's grandfather was oneof the many people that were culled to save food. I wonder what he would say ifhe could see this."

Erwin nodded, "I'm sure you could have a long conversation with Levi about theopposite spectrums that humanity seems to find themselves living in."

Mikasa's furrowed, confused at Erwin's comment. "Speaking of Levi, I suspectthat he seems to have taken a special interest in you."

Mikasa knew for a fact that she was blushing.  
"Maybe he means to take you for a protégé. No one with you skills has come intothe Survey Corps for a long time, except of course for Levi himself."

"Thank you for your compliment Commander but -" Mikasa was cut off by a waiterwho said that someone needed to speak to Erwin urgently. He apologised toMikasa, who said it was fine. As Mikasa began to make her way to find Levi andHange, she was stopped by Nile Dok.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me, Miss Ackerman?"   
Mikasa was stunned. "I'm sorry but I was actually going - "  
"I would be very disappointed if you refused..." Nile said interrupting her.

When Mikasa did not say anything, he took her hand in his, and held her waistwith the other, and began to dance.   
"You know, you embarrassed me in front on a lot of people today, Miss Ackerman."  
"You did that all by yourself, Commander." Mikasa replied.  
Nile Dok's eyes narrowed, and he leaned in close to Mikasa so that only shewould be able to hear what he would say next.  
"I will have both you and that titan shifting freak Eren Yeager, on adissection table very soon, Miss Ackerman. Whether it is approved by DariusZackly or not." His words were slurred again.

Before Mikasa had a chance to reply a hand appeared on Nile Dok's shoulder.   
"It's not fair to keep Mikasa all to yourself Nile. I'm sure she would like achange in dancing partner..." Levi said, his grip was tight on Nile's shoulder.  
"That is Commander Nile to you, Levi." Nile said throwing Levi a dirty look, beforeturning back to Mikasa, "I hope I have the pleasure of seeing you again soonMikasa." He said kissing her hand.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked, as he watched Nile Dok grab two glasses of winefrom the tray the nearest waiter was holding.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Mikasa replied.

"We are going to have to be careful of him. It seems that he is quite aninfluential man in the interior districts." Levi said.

"Yes. I'll have to warn Eren when I next see him." Mikasa commented.

Levi said nothing but continued to dance and pulled Mikasa closer to him, untilhis lips were almost touching her ear. 

"If something were to ever happen, I want you to save yourself, Mikasa. I knowit's not something you want to hear, but I needed to say it." Levi whispered.

Mikasa turned to look at him, "Why are you saying this? Do you know something Idon't?"

"No. But I wanted to say it in advance in case I never got to tell you." Levireassured her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Captain Levi," said a man with a boyish look about him,"I was just wondering if the famous Mikasa Ackerman would like to dance?"

Mikasa could tell that Levi was annoyed, but before he could say anything shesaid, "I'm afraid that the Captain has already reserved the next dance with me.How about a dance after the next one?"

The young man replied that he would like that very much, and he went on hisway.

"Looks like you have plenty of suitors here tonight." Levi commented.

Mikasa's eyebrow arched, "Is someone jealous?" she teased.

Levi did not reply. Fearing that she had gone too far, she thought that she hadbetter say something.  
"I'm sure that you have never been short of women admirers yourself, Captain."

Levi turned his gaze back to Mikasa, "I guess that it is a shame that I'm onlyinterested in one."

***

Levi and Mikasa were one of the first people to leave, to the disappointment tomany of the men in attendance who wished to have a dance with the woman worthand hundred soldiers. Hange and Erwin stayed, they were sitting with Dot Pixisand some others that Levi could remember seeing before, but couldn't remembertheir names. They walked the streets in silence, illuminated by the eeriecandle lit street lamps. When they finally reached the inn, they proceeded upthe creaking stairs to the landing.   
Levi was saying goodnight to Mikasa as he was turning the lock in key to hisroom.   
"Levi?"   
Levi turned around slowly. That's thefirst time that she has called me by my first name, and not Captain."

Mikasa slowly took a few steps closer as he glimpsed one of the flowersfall from her hair. She raised her hand to his face before kissing him. 

"Will you stay with me tonight, Levi?" She said, her voice almost a whisper.


	7. Day 7: Vegetal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JULY 9TH, Day 7: Vegetal (e.g. Eucalyptus)

JULY 9TH, Day 7: Vegetal (e.g. Eucalyptus)

Levi was shell shocked. She just asked me to stay with her tonight...   
He was frozen in place, and his mind went blank. Mikasa was standing only one step away from him and her hand still lingered on his cheek. The unexpected kiss had caught him off guard, and now she asked him to stay with her tonight.

Mikasa was waiting for Levi's reply, but still he said nothing, and he stood unmoving like a stone statue. Thinking that she had done something wrong, Mikasa's hand retreated and now hung by her side.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I should never have asked-" Mikasa started as she began to turn away from Levi in embarrassment.   
"Wait!" He said, talking her hand in his, "I told you to call me Levi, remember?"

Mikasa turned back to him, "Yes, Levi."

"In response to your earlier question..." Levi began but he couldn't quite get his words out. Not knowing whether this was the right decision or not, he nodded. Mikasa smiled shyly, and turned the key to unlock the door to her room.

Levi watched as she quickly entered her room and went over the chest of drawers and took off her white lace gloves. Levi, who still stood outside took one last look up and down the corridor and stepped into Mikasa's room and closed the door.

Mikasa was rummaging through a bag by the chest of drawers and pulled out a large green bottle. "Would you like some?" Mikasa offered  
"What is it?  
Mikasa gave Levi a knowing look, "You know exactly what it is Captain."

The edges of Levi's lips curled into a slight smile and continued to gaze at Mikasa, "Where did you get it?"

Mikasa opened the bottle and poured out a generous amount of the clear liquid into two glasses, and handed one to Levi.   
"I was asked to pick it up for a friend while I was in Mitras." Mikasa said, a coy smile arranging itself on her lips.

Levi could smell the potency of the alcohol enter his nostrils, and took a sip.  
"This is pretty strong stuff Mikasa...and I thought you told Nile Dok that you weren't drinking tonight?"

Mikasa sat down on the corner of her bed, glass in hand. "Well I wasn't going to drink with him around. I thought I had better err on the side of caution. But now that he isn't here, I don't see a problem with having a drink." Mikasa finished, taking a big sip from her glass.

Levi took off his suit jacket and folded it neatly over the chair by the window. He was looking out at the moving silhouettes of passers-by who occupied the street below, their shadows being cast by the eerie light of streetlamps, when he heard Mikasa clear her throat.

"Can I ask you something..." Mikasa started as she stared at the glass in her hand, "Levi?" She finished, as though the sound of his name from her lips were still foreign to her.

Levi took his gaze away from the silent figures who were making their way home from the night life that Mitras held, and let more of the burning liquid substance roll down his throat, and nodded in response to Mikasa's question.

"Earlier tonight, Commander Erwin and I were talking about how people in Mitras live in a completely different world..."

Levi's confused look spurned Mikasa on.

"What I mean is that, back when Shiganshina District was attacked and Wall Maria fell, I managed to escape with Eren and Armin." Mikasa took a sizable gulp from her glass, before continuing. "Armin's grandfather managed to escape as well, but he was one of the quarters of a million people that were sacrificed, under the guise of trying to take back Wall Maria. But we all know that it was to save food... But tonight I saw plate after plate of food, with different cutlery for every course. Not even that, there was wine flowing from every direction of the room."

Levi listened intently, and wondered where Mikasa was going with this story as he took another sip from his glass.

"Hundreds of thousands of people like Armin's grandfather died, so people like Nile Dok could fill their bellies, and drink so much wine that with every word they speak you are likely to be covered in saliva..." Mikasa paused for a moment, she had been building up the story in order to be able to ask Levi something, but she feared that he would not want to answer it.  
"When I mentioned Armin's grandfather to Commander Erwin, he made an offhand comment that you had a lot to say about the "opposite spectrums that humanity finds itself living in". This made me think...I really don't know that much about you. Did you grow up in one of the outer districts like Eren, Armin and me?"

She asking me about my past...and she might not like what she hears.

Now Mikasa was done speaking, she drained the last of the liquid from her glass, her eyes crinkling from the burning sensation in her chest.

Levi was contemplating his answer, not sure what he should say – if he should say anything at all. Mikasa poured more of the liquid from the green bottle into her glass, before Levi answered.

"No. I did not grow up in the outer districts like you. Nor did I grow up in the interior districts." He said with his usual stoic expression. "Believe me when I say that you don't want to hear about my past. Just know that I did not grow up with a silver spoon in my mouth – quite the opposite in fact."

"I get it – the topic of your past is off limits." Mikasa said quickly.

Feeling as if he had upset her with his lack of openness, Levi began to speak again.

"It's not you Mikasa. It's just that I haven't spoken about my past ever. Erwin is the only one who knows my story – and not because I told him, but because he was a part of some of it."

Mikasa nodded solemnly, "I understand. Today was the first day I had spoken about my parents in a long time." She took another sip from her glass before continuing. "It felt strange to talk about them, especially in front of people that I'm not comfortable with, or even like for that matter."

Levi wondered if she wanted to talk to him about her parents, and how she had been kidnapped, and eventually killed one of her kidnappers.

"How old were you when it happened?" The words spilled out of Levi's mouth without him realising.

Mikasa pulled her gaze away from his near empty glass, and looked straight at Levi.

There is a storm in her eyes; she is still filled with wild torment, and mourning.

"I was nine years old. At nine years old I realised how cruel the world could be. At nine years old I realised the wrath I could muster at a moment's notice."

She is showing a vulnerable part of herself to me. I doubt that she has shown many people that part of her. It's only fair that I give her something in return.

"I too have seen how vicious the world can be." Levi told Mikasa that he had grown up in the underground, below the very streets they had walked today. He explained that although the outer districts had it tough, those who lived in the underground had it worse and were not permitted to go to the surface. Levi debated to himself whether he should mention his mother, but he did not. 

"People were denied the right to even feel the sun rays on their skin." Levi finished. "Without the sun, people grow weak, and eventually die."

Mikasa had been listening intently to Levi and his story, and now her eyes seemed to be scanning him from head to toe.

She realises that the lack of sunshine in my childhood is why I am so short. Levi couldn't stand the sight of her gaze. His height was the only complex Levi had with himself, and he never breathed a word of it to anyone. Knowing that Mikasa was a good ten centimetres taller than him he drained his glass and set it on the table beside the chair where his jacket lay folded over.

Maybe I should just take my jacket and leave.

"I find your story so hard to believe..." Mikasa began, "I mean, of course I believe you. It's just that even though you grew up without the sun as a child; you are still the strongest of all of us. Us, who grew up with the sun every day of our lives...we are nowhere near your calibre." Mikasa drank the last of her beverage and set down her glass.

She reached for the green bottle and poured herself a glass, and seeing that the bottle was nearly empty said, "My friend won't be very happy with me when they see that we've had the whole bottle."

Mikasa made her way over to Levi and poured the rest of the contents of the bottle into his glass. 

"No one else is in my calibre?" Levi pondered aloud, "Well I can think of one person...and with that I'd like to make a toast." Levi said, surprising Mikasa. "To you; the woman worth a hundred soldiers."

Mikasa shook her head with a smile. "Although I don't agree with you, I will make a compromise. To us: the ones they call 'Humanity's Strongest'."

Levi and Mikasa's clinked together, when there was a knock at the door. Both of them froze at the unexpected intrusion.   
We can't be found together.

As if Mikasa had read his mind, she whispered in desperation for Levi to hide. He quickly turned to his right where an old but large wardrobe stood. With the glass still in his hand he jumped into the wardrobe and swiftly closed the door, leaving only a small crack that he would be able to see out of.

Another knock at the door sounded, reverberating through the dead silence that had enveloped Mikasa's room. 

Inside, the wardrobe was dark but quite spacious as Levi did not have the longest of legs, and he was able to stand upright without being restrained by low shelves.

"Mikasa! It's Hange, open up." A voice called from the other side of the door.

Of course it has to be Hange.

Mikasa, satisfied that Levi's hiding place was sufficient, opened the door to a very excitable Hange.

"Oh, Hello Squad Leader Hange...is everything OK?" Levi could hear Mikasa ask.

"I was wondering if you had seen Levi?"

Coldness stuck Levi, his heart beating rapidly.

"Me- uh –no I haven't seen him. Why?" Mikasa asked

"I just knocked on his door, but there was no answer. I thought he might be with you." Hange replied

"With me? What made you think that?" 

Now this will be interesting.

"Oh. It's just that I was talking to Erwin earlier, and he seems to think that Levi has a soft spot for you." Hange explained

"Oh, I think you've got it all wrong, Squad Leader." Mikasa said exasperated.

"Why? Levi obviously sees your potential – you consistently eclipse your classmates in every way, Mikasa. I even suggested to Erwin that Levi might want to be a sort of unofficial mentor to you. Of course Erwin had thought that as well."

Levi listened with all of his strength, but he could not her Mikasa reply. Levi had been looking out of the small crack, when he suddenly saw that his jacket was still hanging over the chair by the window. If Hange came into Mikasa's room, she would be sure to recognise it as his.

"What's the matter Mikasa? Surely you thought so yourself too?" Hange said.

He heard Mikasa clear her throat, and she finally replied, "I hadn't actually thought of that, Squad Leader..."

Neither of them said anything for a moment until Hange interrupted the silence.

"You know Mikasa, I also noticed that you are like Levi in the sense that, that don't always say what is on your mind... If you want to talk about the hearing from earlier today, I can stay and talk for a while if you want?"

If Hange takes one step inside this room, we will be caught – Mikasa has to say no.

"Thank you, Squad Leader, but I'm pretty tired. I think I'll just go to bed." Mikasa said.

Hange laughed, "You have something else in common with Levi...you won't accept help when it is offered to you."

Mikasa said good night to Hange and assured her that Levi would turn up at some point.

Levi waited for the sound of the door to Mikasa's room close, before he opened the door of the cupboard. He made his way over to the chair that held his jacket.

Mikasa looked at the jacket in Levi's hands in disbelief, as if finally realising how close they had come to being caught. 

"That was a little too close for my liking." Levi commented as he drained the glass of the alcohol it had held, and put on his jacket.

"You're going?" Mikasa asked, her voice was small, but loud enough for Levi to hear.

"I don't want to push my luck any more tonight. Maybe another time."

Mikasa's mouth formed a line as she nodded, looking at the ground.

Levi couldn't stand to leave her like this. He made his way over to her; she was still dressed in the light blue full length gown. A few strands of her hair had fallen away from their pins, and fell to form a frame around her pale face.

He took one of the remaining blue flowers from her hair that he had placed there earlier in the night. "I want to keep this one." Levi said holding the flower in his hand, "If you don't mind that is?"   
"Of course." Mikasa replied, "But only if I get something in return."  
"That sounds only fair."  
"A good night kiss. A real good night kiss. Not one like the time of the party at HQ." There was a glint in Mikasa's eye, and Levi did not want to disappoint her.

***  
When he finally reached his own room, Levi hung up his suit and sat in the chair by his window. He found himself alone with his thoughts. He had thought that Mikasa might mention the night her parents died of her own accord, but she didn't. No doubt she still keeps up walls around her. Much like myself... 

Levi found that he like her company a lot more than he had anticipated. And it wasn't just that they talked, it was about when both of them still felt comfortable even when they shared silence. He had not expected Hange to interrupt them, and to then go on about how she thought he had a soft spot for Mikasa.

Do I?

He had come to the conclusion that he liked her more than most people, and he liked that she was a more than competent solider. He liked that she didn't splay her feelings in every direction. Levi felt stifled when people did this, and usually they expected him to open up to them after they had. But she held up walls, protecting the memories that haunted her from her past. Levi wondered to himself if he would ever feel like letting someone peek over his walls.

Not any time soon. He concluded. Confused about his feelings, he decided to try a get two or three hours of sleep, although his insomnia would put this to the test.

Levi was woken from his sleep by a knock at the door, to find Hange at the other end. Levi did not know for how long he had been asleep – but by judging from the sun peeking out of the horizon, it hadn't been long.  
"What are you doing up so early? Levi asked.  
"I was looking for you? I knocked earlier but there was no answer. Where were you?" The curiosity in Hange's voice was evident.  
"I went for a walk. You know I don't sleep much."  
"How boring." Hange said, "Anyway, Erwin wanted me to tell you that we are all to depart at seven this morning. He doesn't want us staying in Mitras for longer than absolutely necessary – you know with the whole Nile Dok wanting to dissect Mikasa thing."  
Levi nodded as Hange said she would pass the message on to Mikasa.

***

A knock rapped on the door to Mikasa's room, her eyes flying open and her hand already grabbing the knife that lay underneath her pillow. 

"Mikasa!" Hange's voice called from the other side of the door. Mikasa immediately put the blade back under her pillow, and crossed her room until she opened the door, to find a tired looking Hange. "The Commander has wants me to pass on the message that we will be leaving at seven o'clock sharp." Hange tried and failed to stifle her yawn.

"I will be ready." Mikasa said.

After Mikasa closed the door, she sat at the end of the bed and began to ruminate about the events of last night. She had asked Levi to stay with her the night. She was surprised that she herself had said it. She also was not sure what exactly Captain Levi had in mind when he nodded his head in acceptance to her question, but neither did she, Mikasa realised.

It hadn't gone exactly how she had planned, but it could have gone a lot worse. She liked talking to him, and he seemed to know when not to probe her with questions. However, she did get the feeling that Levi was waiting for her to bring up the topic which had been brought up in the hearing. The subject of her parent's death, and the murder she had committed. Mikasa was glad that he hadn't asked her about it in depth; she was not ready to talk to anyone about it. It had happened years ago yes, but some wounds never fully heal.

Mikasa was glad that she had asked him about his life before the Survey Corps, and of course he held details back, but she understood why. She felt privileged that he let her in as far as he did.

Mikasa lay on her bed, and watched the shadows dance on the ceiling of her room. The sun was rising and soon she would have to get ready to leave Mitras, and the memories that had been created here. She contemplated what it would be like to truly show every part of her soul to someone. The thought scared Mikasa more than any titan she had ever encountered.

Her thoughts changed and she replayed the moment at the dinner when Levi's hand had brushed hers while Nile Dok had been talking to her. It was a small symbol of solidarity, but one Mikasa cherished immensely.

***

The return journey to Karanese District from Mitras took the better part of the day, and they arrived in the dead of night. Mike, who had been in charge of the Survey Corp in Erwin's absence, reassured him that everything had been fine while they gone. Everything except for a little incident concerning Sasha and a man that was selling potatoes at an extortionate price, according to Sasha. Erwin decided that they would leave Karanese District the following morning after getting some rest.

Levi woke early as usual the next morning to find the sky outside overcast with endless grey clouds. At least we will have a break from the sun on our journey back to headquarters. Remembering that he needed to replenish his supply of tea leaves and books, Levi pulled on his boots and set off at a quick pace into the quiet streets of Karanese District. Birds chirped musically in the distance as Levi made his way to his tea supplier.

He finally reached the shop he was looking for, with its dusty windows and dilapidated appearance, anyone would have thought that this shop had been abandoned years ago.  
Levi, however knew otherwise and opened the door, the tingling of the door bell ringing as it opened. 

"Here for the usual Captain Levi?" the old man behind the counter asked.  
"Yes. And I want my usual price too. Not the inflated prices you charge the fools who don't know any better."  
The man behind the counter waved his hand, "Sure, sure. I'll get your things ready." He said coming from behind the counter.  
The shops walls were covered from floor to ceiling with shelves, full of glass jars filled with various ingredients. Levi was only interested in the tea leaves but decide to take a look around while he was waiting.   
"Actually, can you add some extra mint tea to my order?" Levi asked.  
"Of course."  
Maybe Mikasa might like to try mint tea. After paying the agreed fee for his tea leaves, Levi set off down the cobbled streets to find a book shop.

When Levi entered the book shop he was greeted by two surprised young women. When they asked if they could help him look for a book, he replied that he wanted two books that they would recommended reading.  
"Are you sure? We might have very different tastes?" the youngest of the women replied.  
"Anything will do." Levi answered  
As he was leaving with his new books in his bag, Levi overheard one of the girls say, "I'm almost sure that was Captain Levi."  
"Are you sure? Don't you think he is too short to be Humanity's Strongest?"

By the time Levi got back to the rest of the Survey Corps, they had almost finished their preparations to leave.  
"We've been looking for you!" Hange exclaimed, "Where do you keep disappearing to lately?"  
"Not that it is any of your business but I went to get some personal supplies."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Hange's hands were already in Levi's bag. "Tea leaves and books? You are a lot more boring that you look, Levi."  
Levi couldn't help but feel a sense of glee at Hange's deflated expression.

The journey back to Headquarters was as uneventful as their journey to Karanese District. Upon returning back to HQ, Commander Erwin had ordered extended practice drills and training, evidently he had not forgotten about the titan attack from only a few days ago. It had also been one of the conditions that Erwin had agreed to at the hearing in Mitras with Darius Zackley. 

Levi had only managed to get glimpses of Mikasa during training sessions, and never managed to speak to her on her own as she was always surrounded by her friends. Frustration was growing in Levi until a week after they had returned to HQ when Erwin had called a meeting with Hange, Levi, Mike and Mikasa.

Levi watched as Mikasa closed the door of Erwin's office and strode in confidently, until she saw how many officers would be present for her meeting with Erwin, including Levi.   
"Have I done something wrong, Commander?" She asked.   
If she is scared, then she is concealing it exceptionally well.   
"No, Mikasa. In fact, the others don't yet know why you are here either. I wanted to inform all of you at the same time." Erwin said, motioning to Hange, Mike and Levi.

The blond Commander of the Survey Corp. walked over to his desk and picked up an envelope which was torn and ragged at the seam, obviously it had already opened.  
"I received this letter from Commander Dot Pixis of the Garrison Division just now. I have already read its contents, and it concerns you Mikasa."

Levi noted that Mikasa's expression did not change, and Levi wondered if she already had an inkling as to what the letter was about.  
"Commander Pixis has sources," Erwin continued, "that lead him to believe that Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police plans to kidnap you."  
Mikasa simply blinked and nodded in response to someone's plot to kidnap her.  
"WHAT?!" Cried Hange  
Mike in the corner remained silent, as if mulling over this information.  
"You don't seem surprised Mikasa?" Levi commented.

"Well, I was expecting this to happen at some point to be honest..." Mikasa said. She began to explain the threat that Nile Dok made when he danced with her the night of the dinner and dance.   
"What's got into him lately?" Mike said from the corner of the room.  
Levi could feel the anger in him rising.  
"You should have told us this before Mikasa." Levi noted the anger that had subconsciously seeped its way into his voice.

Mikasa turned her gaze to him, "Why? He would still plan to kidnap me even if I had told you all before. Besides, he can't touch me while I'm here in headquarters." Her voice was calm and even.  
"That's not all that was in the letter..." Erwin began.

The letter went on to say that Nile Dok planned to bring several MPs with him to the Survey Corps Headquarters, outside of the safety of the walls. Dot Pixis believed that this is when Dok and his men would attempt to take Mikasa.  
"Nile's excuse for his little trip here is mixed military division training, and to check that we are adhering to the extra training that Zackley ordered at the hearing. So he will use the guise of the MPs training with scouts for a week, and find an opportunity at some point to take Mikasa." Erwin concluded.

"Does he really think he can take Mikasa when she is right under our nose, plus the fact that the Survey Corp Headquarters is full of scouts? His handful of MPs would stand no chance against us." Mike said.  
"Obviously he has something planned, and we have no idea what it is. Nile isn't stupid – he must really believe that his plan – whatever it may be - will work if he is going to come all this way, and leave the safety of the walls to get here." Levi commented.

Hange who had been looking out the window said, "Maybe while the MP's are here, Mikasa should leave HQ." When nobody said anything she continued. "Let's not forget that the MP's only take the top ten recruits, so his "handful" of recruits could pose quite a problem, especially when we have no idea what they are planning. Besides, they can't take Mikasa if they don't know where she is."

"Tch," Levi crossed his arms, his annoyance was clearly visible, "Well she can't go alone."  
"Then you will go with her, Levi." Erwin said, then turned to Mikasa, "Are you OK with this?"  
"Yes, Commander." Mikasa replied, apparently unfazed by the prospect of being alone with Levi for an unspecified amount of time.  
"You will both leave tonight. Dot Pixis believes that the MP's will be here by tomorrow. If they ask where the two of you have gone, I'll make an excuse up along the lines of a special training mission."

***

"You're leaving?" Sasha whispered.  
Mikasa nodded, though she was not sure that Sasha could see this as it was pitch black in the girl's dormitory. The other girls were sleeping while Mikasa packed a small bag with some clothes and other supplies.  
"Yes I'm leaving, but only for a while." Mikasa replied.  
"I don't understand, we've only just got back from Karanese District? Did something happen while we were there?" Sasha voice was gradually rising.  
"Shhh! I would take me too long to explain now, Sasha. But I need you to do me a favour. Will you tell the others that I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye?" Mikasa thought of Eren and Armin, who she had spent practically every day with since she was a child.   
"But you're not going back to the walls are you? Mikasa it's not safe to go by yourself!"   
"I won't be by myself; Captain Levi is coming with me." Mikasa had not wanted to tell Sasha that Levi was going with her. But I guess there is no reason not to tell her.

"Captain Levi is going with you? This must be serious then – there is no way Commander Erwin would let Captain Levi leave without a good reason. We are still vulnerable to another titan attack and he is sending away two of our strongest scouts..." Sasha said, as Mikasa watched her try to figure out what exactly was going on.

Mikasa continued to pack when she felt Sasha's hand on her wrist.  
"Mikasa are you running away with Captain Levi?" Sasha voice was small and concerned.  
Mikasa had to stifle her laugh with her scarf, and hoped the darkness in the girl's dormitory concealed the blush that rosied her cheeks.   
"No, Sasha. I am not running away with the Captain. Why would you even think that?" Mikasa's curiosity had got the better of her. If Sasha thinks there is something going on with me and Levi, then she can't be the only one...

Sasha let go of Mikasa's wrist. "I don't know Mikasa. Something just seems different about you. Since the fire and the night the titans attacked HQ, you seemed different around him...I can't explain it. I guess it was just my imagination getting the better of me."   
Mikasa was relieved, and packed the last of her clothes in as she closed her bag.  
"But if you're not running away with the Captain, then the only other thing I can think of is that you're in some sort of danger."  
I won't lie to her.

"Well, you're not exactly wrong Sasha. But just know that I won't go down without a fight. Plus Captain Levi will be with me. Besides this is just a precautionary measure." Mikasa said, throwing on her Survey Corps cloak, and picking up her bag.  
"Precautionary? Mikasa what are you talking about?" Sasha was not whispering anymore.  
"I'm sorry Sasha I don't have time to explain. I'm already late to meet the Captain. But please don't worry about me. And tell the others I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye. Oh and I'm sorry but I drank that bottle of alcohol you asked me to get while I was in Mitras." Mikasa was already closing the door to the girl's dormitory behind her, as Sasha stood frozen and her mouth hanging wide open.

***

"You're late Ackerman." The steely voice came from a void in the darkness of the stables. Mikasa heard the faint sound of horse hooves, as a figure began to appear as they entered the silvery illumination of the moonlight. Levi was already on his horse, and a bag strapped to his back.

"Sorry, Captain." Mikasa said as she climbed on her own horse, her boots fitting snuggly in the stirrups.   
"What took you so long?" Levi asked as they began to make their way out of the stables.  
"Sasha found me packing my things away and practically interrogated me." Mikasa said dully.  
Levi's eyebrows narrowed. "What did you tell her?"  
"The truth...well actually now that I think of it, I didn't really tell her much at all - just that I had to leave right away."  
"Hmm."

Levi and Mikasa rode their horses hard in the dark for a good hour before either of them spoke again. 

"Where exactly are we going, Captain." Mikasa asked, she was not familiar with her current surroundings, though the darkness of the night was not helping.  
"There is a small cottage a few more hours away from here that we will be staying it. It's nothing fancy, but it is far away enough that Nile Dok shouldn't be able to find us." Levi said turning his face to look at Mikasa.  
"And you've been there before?"  
"No, not exactly. But I've been outside the walls plenty to know how to get there with directions." Levi answered.  
They rode in silence again for a little while; Mikasa was always on the alert for titans. Every now and then she could have sworn that she heard moans in the distance. Whenever she turned to Levi he seemed untroubled by the eerie noises, and continued to ride on into the pitch black of night.

Mikasa's body grew tired as the night continued, but the determination to reach the cottage as soon as possible and get as far away from Nile Dok, kept Mikasa going. Levi guided the way into a small grove of trees, when the cottage appeared in her view. What little moonlight there was showed a small and quaint cottage, with its tiny windows and what looked like a vegetable garden to the side of the structure, with a small set of stables.

"We're here." Was all that Levi said as he swung down from his horse. Mikasa followed his lead and was relieved to finally be able to stretch her legs. They left their horses in the stable; made sure they were fed and watered, then made their way in the cottage.

It is small inside, but Mikasa thought it had a cosy quality about it. It was still the dead of night and Mikasa was tired from the long journey. She tried to stifle her yawn with her scarf, but this did not go unnoticed.

"There is a bedroom through that door there." Levi said, motioning to one of two doors at the end of the room. "Go and sleep. I need to do some checks before I turn in for the night."

"No – it's OK. I'm not tired." Mikasa lied.

Levi was not fooled, "You being tired will be a hindrance to me. I'll be quicker by myself. There is no need to pretend you're not tired Mikasa" Levi said softly, "Go and get some rest."

Mikasa was too tired to argue any further with the stubborn man, so she did as she was bid.

***

Mikasa woke early the next morning, still dressed in her scouting uniform. She opened the door of her room, and was finally able to get a good look at the place that she and Levi would be staying in. As they had arrived in the dead of night she had not be able to get a feel for the place. It seemed as if the front room and kitchen were all part of the same open planned room. Mikasa froze.

There was a small figure lying stretched out on the sofa in the middle of the room. Mikasa crept closer to get a better look. Of course Mikasa knew that it was Levi, but she was intrigued to see what he looked like when he was completely vulnerable.

No sooner had she taken a step closer to the sofa, the floorboard creaked loudly. Levi's eyes flashed open, and fixed themselves on Mikasa.

"You're awake." Levi stated  
"And so are you." Mikasa commented while a slight blush crept onto her cheeks.

Levi swung his legs over the sofa, and headed straight for the kitchen.   
"Captain, what are we supposed while we are here? Just wait for the all clear from Commander Erwin?" Mikasa asked while placing her hands on her hips.

Levi filled the cast iron kettle with water and placed it over the fireplace in the front room.

"Yes. There is not much else we can do while we are here."

Mikasa sighed. I can't stand doing nothing, and having to wait to be told it's safe to go back to headquarters.

"However, while we are here, we do have to look after ourselves." Levi offered, after seeing her expression.

Mikasa's now puzzled look prompted him to continue.

"By that I mean that there is not much by the way of shops or supplies down here. Any food we eat must be collected first. Water too." To prove his point Levi opened several of the cupboards in the kitchen. They were all empty.

"I collected some water last night while you were asleep." He added.

Obviously he thinks that water for his tea is a priority.

"Good, at least I'll have something to do while we are here." Mikasa muttered as she continued to look around the room when he eyes found the sofa Levi had slept on.

"Why did you sleep on the sofa? Isn't there another bedroom?"

"No. And I wasn't about to boot you out of your bed so I could get some sleep. Not that I sleep much anyway." Levi answered while checking that the kettle was boiling.

"Oh...." Mikasa said. "I'm going to go outside and look around for a while."

Levi nodded in response.

Mikasa checked on the horses in the stables and made sure they had water and food. They were the lifeline back to headquarters. They needed to be well looked after, as trying to make it back to HQ on foot would be entirely impossible especially in titan territory.

Mikasa then made her way to the other side of the cottage, where she found a vegetable garden. Her first instinct was to see if there was anything edible growing. Mikasa dove straight in using her hands to dig up the dirt. She was rewarded by finding several well sized carrots, and a few potatoes.

The food will be plain and not particularly nice, but at least we will have something to eat.

"What are you doing?" Levi's voice had caught Mikasa off guard. "Look at the state of your hands."

Mikasa was on her knees, carrots and potatoes beside her, and her hands were filthy with dirt and earth. She turned back to Levi who was holding two teacups in his hand.

Levi, seeing that she had spotted the cups cleared his throat, "I thought you might like some tea."

Mikasa rose from the ground, wiping her hands as best as she could onto her trousers. She knew that Levi hated anything remotely dirty. She made sure not to touch his hands when she took a cup.

"What kind of tea is this?" Mikasa asked, peering down into the liquid that was not dark enough for regular black tea.

Levi had a peculiar look in his eye, Mikasa observed.

"Try and see if you can guess." He said.

Mikasa, not wanting to disappoint him tried her best to figure out what tea he had brewed. The colour was a cross between amber and a dark honey colour. She took in the scent, which smelled nothing like the honey tea she had made with Levi before.

I know this scent. I've smelt it before... Mikasa's brows furrowed, searching for the answer. The night of the dance back at headquarters, when I was dancing with Levi...

"Mint tea?"

There was a glint in Levi's eyes, and Mikasa was sure she detected a hint of a smile as Levi sipped from his cup.

Feeling accomplished, Mikasa too sipped at the hot and scented liquid. She could feel the warmness of the tea spread through her chest, warming her up considerably.

"I see you've found the garden and some food by the looks of it. You seemed to look like you knew what you were doing."

Mikasa nodded as she took another sip of the tea Levi had made for her, "Yes, my mother taught me a few things about looking after a garden. Obviously food was important if you lived in the countryside. You were expected to grow your own food, and you could sell some to those who lived in the towns too..."  
Mikasa trailed off, realising that she had spoken about her mother for the first time in a long time. With Levi it felt comfortable to talk about such things. I can tell that he has felt loss too. I see it all the time, as if he is a mirror image of me.

***

Levi found that the hours flew by when he was with Mikasa. They had prepared and made dinner together, and he found himself at the dining table talking to Mikasa for well over an hour after they had finished their meal.

Outside, the world had turned dark and the wind had picked up. The old cottage whistled and howled, as Levi lit another candle.

"Here," He said passing the candle to Mikasa, "this is for you. I noticed there wasn't a candle for your bedroom."

Mikasa took the candle and thanked Levi, and made her way to her bedroom. She turned to close the door to her room, when she caught a glimpse of him propping up his pillow and laying his head down. But he did not close his eyes – instead he just stared at the ceiling.

Mikasa finally closed the door to her room, and set down her candle on the bedside table. She sat down on the side of her bed and watched the flame of the candle dance and twirl against the light breeze that managed to squeeze through a crack between the windows next to the bedside table.

A pang of loneliness hit Mikasa square in the chest. Maybe it was seeing Levi lying there on the sofa all by himself, as he absently looked at the ceiling. She couldn't stand to feel like this anymore. She blew out the candle and began to walk to the door of her room. She stepped out of the room to find that Levi had also blown out all of the candles. The only source of light in the room came from the dying embers in the fireplace, which granted a soft glow to the room.

"Mikasa? What's the matter?" Levi asked.  
She continued to walk over to him; he was now sitting on the sofa, and waiting for her response. She sat down next to him, so close that she could the reflection of the glowing embers in his eyes.  
"I've decided that, maybe... I don't want to be alone anymore."   
These words must be true to pass through my lips without me consciously deciding to say them.

Levi's usual stoic expression seemed to faltered for a second, as he silently nodded. Like magnets their bodies simultaneously drew together. They kissed until their lips were sore and their breaths turned to gasps. The last of the embers died as Mikasa lay next to Levi on the sofa, her head resting on his chest, and their hands intertwined. For one night at least, they would both know what it was like to not feel alone. To feel the rising and fall of the others chest, and to feel the warmth from each other's bodies radiate and consume them.

***

In the dead of night with the clouds concealing the luminescence of the moon, riders dressed in green cloaks hastily dared to cross titan territory in search of their prize. The rider's cloaks were emblazoned with the crest of the head of a unicorn, which fluttered wildly as the wind began to pick up speed, and the gentle pitter-patter of spits of rain began to fall. They were drawing closer to their prey, and they were determined not to leave empty handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note : I profusely apologise for the delay of posting this chapter. University started back up for me in September, and I have been drowning in work ever since. The life of a student nurse is not an easy one. Plus I was torn between two alternate versions of this chapter, this was the latter version, which is why it took my twice as long to write. I hope you like it.


	8. Day 8: Earthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JULY 10TH, Day 8: Earthy (e.g. Ocean Air)

JULY 10TH, Day 8: Earthy (e.g. Ocean Air)

Mikasa woke with the thin white sheet wrapped around her and immediately pulled it closer as she heard the wind raging outside. She was cold and was sure a breeze had penetrated a crack or crevice somewhere in the cottage, which resulted in a brisk chill in the air.

But what struck Mikasa was that she found a cold space beside her. Levi was gone and suddenly fear and loneliness hit Mikasa in the chest like an anvil.

Surely he wouldn't have left me here by myself...Does he regret staying with me last night?

Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Steam was rising from a cup on the table beside the couch she found herself sitting on. She reached over to the cup, trying to keep the sheet wrapped tightly against her.

She brought the cup up to her nose and smelt the familiar scent of mint.

Levi must have left this tea for me. He must not have gone far.

Mikasa let the hot scented liquid roll down her throat, her chest immediately warming up. Feeling more relaxed, she laid back into the sofa and looked out the window. The view outside was bleak. Rain had just started to fall and drops splattered onto the window, Mikasa found the sound soothing and only wished that Levi was here beside her.

As she drank her tea and listening to the rhythmic pitter-patter of the rain, she could feel her eyes getting heavy and sleep lace her body and she began to dream.

***

Levi cursed himself as the wind tore at his green cape emblazoned with the Survey Corp emblem. He neared the front door to the cottage and quickened his pace. He was eager to get back to somewhere warm and dry, but most of all, back to Mikasa.

He set the buckets full of fresh water as he finally reached the door of the cottage. Levi had used the last of the water for their morning tea. Although Mikasa had still been asleep when he made it, he made her a cup none the less and set it down on the table beside her. Levi leaned against a worktop in the kitchen and just watched her sleep as he drank his tea.

The short statured captain finally opened the door to the cottage to find Mikasa still lying on the sofa with the cup of mint tea in her hand, but her eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep. Levi allowed himself to smile for the briefest of seconds, just before she woke up at the sound of the wind slamming the door against the wall.

Levi set down the buckets full of water yet again and marched briskly to the door to close it shut, forcing it against the strength of the wind.

Seemingly embarrassed that she had been caught sleeping; Mikasa shot up off of the sofa and began to fold the sheets. 

"So you're finally awake?" Levi said

"I woke up earlier, but you were gone. I must have dozed off again." Mikasa said as she stretched her limbs.

"You must have a lot on you mind with the Nile Dok situation." Levi mused

"Mmm... I was wondering why we haven't heard anything from Headquarters yet?" Mikasa asked

"We won't be hearing anything from them at all. Erwin specifically said that we won't receive a message until the Military Police and Nile Dok have left Headquarters. He doesn't want to risk them seeing any suspicious activity from our scouts and having them followed." Levi finished.

"So we wait..." Mikasa pondered

"We wait."

***

The evening seemed to descend quickly that day, as the overcast clouds consumed the sky and darkness began to fall. Mikasa and Levi were busying themselves with making dinner for night. Somehow they avoided about talking about their sleeping arrangements last night and continued to make polite conversation. What Mikasa feared most was any awkward silences that might invite the topic of conversation to turn to what exactly they were going to do about each other.

"We need more carrots, Mikasa." Levi said, "Keep an eye on the potatoes while I go get some more from the garden."

Mikasa shook her head, "It's ok, I'll go. I know you can't stand the mud and dirt that comes with digging up vegetables."

Mikasa was sure that she saw Levi's lips pout for a flicker of a second, and she smiled to herself. The wind was biting as she confronted the oncoming breeze.

There must be a storm on the way...

Mikasa stumbled around in the dark, cursing herself that she forgot to bring a torch with her. The rain that had started this morning had not ceased all day. A consistent shower of rain engulfed the flat plains that surrounded the cottage. Mikasa now wished she had brought her cape with her too, as she hair had already become damp.

The thick clouds that blanketed the sky seemed to dissipate a little and a silvery luminance shone down over the cottage. Now Mikasa had a better idea where she was, and could see the familiar green stalks of the carrots she had found yesterday in the vegetable garden.

She ploughed her hands into the cold moist earth as she attempted to bring up the carrots. She was rewarded with a thick fat carrot, and best of all it did not appear to be blighted with any rot.

A few more of these and me and Levi will be able to have a feast.

Mikasa dug down again hoping to pull up a few more carrots of the same size when she sensed movement in her peripheral vision. Mikasa's visions went stark white in a flash and she could feel herself falling backwards onto the flat of her back.

Mikasa's head was spinning, pain centred at the front of her head which radiated down to her jaw and shoulders. Her vision returned to the darkness.

"Is this the girl?"

Mikasa did not recognise the voice; but something about it made her think that this person was not particularly old.

"I'm not sure," the next voice said. It has gruffer than the previous voice, "I better get the boss over her to check... tie her up in the meantime just in case she is."

Mikasa heard two sets of footsteps, one leading away from her, and the other seemed to make their way towards her. She could feel strong arms turn her over onto her front, and her arms were brought behind her back. She could feel the wet earth underneath her cheek and wondered what exactly had just happened.

She heard several footsteps returning to her position as her hands were finally bound tightly in rope.

"This is the girl boss...is she the right one?" The gruff voice said.

She heard one set of footsteps come closer to her, and stop as a foot turned her over onto her back so the cold rays of the moon shone over her face. She could already feel the muddy earth seep into Survey Corp jacket and the white shirt underneath.

"This is the girl I want. Where is the other scout?"

Coldness struck Mikasa chest as soon as she recognised the voice of Nile Dok.

He can't be here! How did he find us?

She was tempted to open her eyes but she decided against it. She would pretend to be knocked out cold for now, and see what she could find out.

"Our men that have been observing from the perimeter believe that the other scout is inside the cottage, Commander..." the MP with the young voice said trailing off.

Mikasa chanced opening her eyes slightly in an attempt to gauge how many people she would be up against if she decided to take them on. Nile Dok was accompanied by at least five people who bore the insignia of the Military Police. He had turned to the other MP, who seemed hesitant to answer his Commander.

"You seem as if you wish to say something else, Solider – spit it out!" Nile Dok's curt voice cut through the air.

"Yes, Commander... It's just that they also believe that the other scout is actually Captain Levi, sir..." Mikasa did not miss the fear that seemed to infect itself into the young MP's voice.

There was a moment of silence as the MP's considered the prospect of fighting with the fabled Captain Levi of the Survey Corp. Humanity's Strongest, Levi was named; both to civilians and soldiers from every military division.

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of that midget!" Nile Dok hissed to the MP beside him, "In fact...I want him taken alive, so that I will have the honour of killing him. How someone from the slums in the underground was ever allowed into the service of the military is beyond me!"

The MP's still hadn't moved, and Nile Dok threw daggers in their direction.

They may take me, but I can't let them kill Levi...

The MPs had their back turned to Mikasa, evidently they did not think of her as a threat as her hands were tightly bound together behind her back and she had been playing at being knocked out.

"LEVIIIIIII! RUUUUUUUUUN!" Mikasa screamed as loud and as long as her lungs would allow her.

The MP's and Nile Dok's faces were stunned as they turned around.

Nile Dok, who seemed to realise what exactly Mikasa had been up to, barked orders to his men who ran in different directions. Nile then proceeded to march over to Mikasa and promptly swung his leg in a long arch and kicked the side of Mikasa's head so hard that she was sure that she would have whiplash along with black eyes.

She fell silent again, the pain had silenced her.

Levi must have heard me. Hopefully he will be able to get away. All he needs to do is take one of the horses. But that MP said that they had soldiers observing from the perimeter... exactly how many MP's did Nile Dok bring with him?

Suddenly there was a commotion over by the stables, and Mikasa heard the sound of boots dashing through the mud.

"Over there!" A voice in the distance cried out, "It's one of the horses!"

"Is anyone riding it?" Another voice in the dark called out.

There was a moment of hesitation before the voice replied, "I'm not sure... there could be someone riding it. It's so dark, I can hardly see a thing!"

Nile Dok turned in the direction that the voices had called from in the distance. "I want five of you to follow him and bring him back here now!" Nile shouted clearly.

"Yes, sir!" the voices in the distance replied in unison.

The tall figure of Nile Dok turned to Mikasa, and he took in her image for several moments before saying anything.

"Your little stunt trying to call out to the only person who has the remotest chance of saving you, has failed Mikasa." Nile took several steps forward and kneeled on one knee until his face was uncomfortable close to Mikasa's. "I told you that I would have you on a dissection table, my dear."

Mikasa inched forward in defiance, their noses actually touching.

"I'm not on your dissection table yet." Mikasa said calmly.

"No. But you will be." 

Mikasa wanted to cringe away from his face. Every fibre of her being screamed at her to do so, but she had to show him that she was not afraid.

"Once I have killed Levi, I will have his corpse brought back to Mitras and paraded in clear view of everyone. The story will be of how you, like that Yeager boy, have the ability to change into a Titan and how you killed Levi."

"No one will believe you!" Mikasa spat.

"They will believe it when they see 'Humanity's Strongest' corpse!" Nile mocked. "Those stupid civilians in the districts hope too much for a mascot that will save them from the Titans. They inflate Levi's status much beyond his actual abilities."

He couldn't be more wrong.

Mikasa noticed movement behind Nile Dok and the flash of a knife reflecting the pale brilliance of the moon. Nile seemed to sense something behind him and spun on his heel away from his attacker. The knife swung and tore through the arm of the jacket of Commander of the Military Police.

Levi stood in front of Mikasa for a moment, before commencing his attack on Nile once more. Mikasa could barely keep up with the swift movements of the bodies in the dark; the only indication of real movement was the staggered flickers of the knife.

Mikasa tried to pull herself onto her side and onto her knees. Her head began to throb as she raised her head. Stars materialised in front of her as she tried to gather herself.

I have to help Levi.

Just as she mustered the strength to get to her feet, Mikasa heard the sound of numerous footsteps come from all directions. Still unable to see exactly what was going on, Mikasa began to stagger in the direction of the flashes of the knife, and try to be of some help to Levi.

However, the footstep that she had heard all seemed to be running in the same direction as Mikasa. Suddenly she was knocked to floor again, flying face first to the muddy earth. 

"Get him!" Nile Dok shouted.  
Next came the incomprehensible shouting at each other. Mikasa was unable to gauge how many people's voices she could make out.

There's too many of them for us to take on.

Mikasa quickly looked up, mud rolling down her face and into her eyes. Everyone seemed to have converged into one spot. There was grunting and several groans coming from the crowd. Undoubtedly, Levi was putting up a good fight but even Mikasa did not think that he would be able to take them all on by himself.

After a few more moments, Mikasa's fear was confirmed when two MP's dragged Levi over beside her. He was still struggling in his bonds, and muttering curses under his breathe.

"You should have ran, Levi." Mikasa voice was small, as she tried to get a good look at him in the little light that the moon offered.

He had a nose bleed, and his hair was dishevelled and covered in mud.

"I would never have left you this lot in a million years." The venom in Levi's voice as he motioned with his head to the MPs that were making their way over to them was plain.

As the MP's began to surround the pair of scouts, Mikasa could feel the sensation of impending doom shroud her body.

"So Mikasa... It looks like I will also have the pleasure of killing your boyfriend." Nile Dok said as the other MP's made a gap and let him through to the front, right in front of Mikasa and Levi.

Even with the seriousness of the situation, Mikasa could feel heat rise to her cheeks. It was a strange contrast to the mud that caked her face and rain that was now lashing against it. 

A "Tch" escaped Levi's mouth, and just as quickly Nile Dok's boot veered in the direction of Levi's head. As soon as Mikasa heard the smack of the impact, she flinched.

The force of the Commander of the Military Police's kick had Levi's head now facing in Mikasa's direction. Levi's eyes were closed, but as soon as he opened them, Mikasa recognised the deadly gaze Levi often wore when in battle.

The sound of gargling saliva came from Levi's throat, and a huge glob of bloody spit landed on the boots of Nile Dok. A dead look occupied his face, and he simply turned to his subordinates and said, "Show 'Captain' Levi what happens when you disrespect those of higher ranking in the military."

Several of the MP's came forth and began to kick and punch at every inch of Levi's body. Mikasa could tell that he was trying to hide the pain, but she would do anything to make it stop.

"Please! Stop this! This is pointless!" Mikasa shouted.

"Continue, as I have ordered!" Nile said over her shouts.

The MP's continued with their assault, and Mikasa's felt a crushing sensation in her chest when she saw them land several hard blows to Levi's head and face.

"NO! YOU'LL KILL HIM! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING. JUST STOP HURTING HIM!" Mikasa screamed. She was sure that she felt a tearing in her throat from all of her desperate shouts.

"Hmm." Nile pondered for a moment, "Ah yes, I wanted him alive didn't I? Nothing would please me more than to kill this filthy rat from the underground. You can stop now, soldiers." His tone was nonchalant.

As the MPs who beat Levi returned to their previous positions surrounding them, Mikasa turned back to Levi. He was in a bloody state, and Mikasa was sure that some bruising was already beginning to form on his face. But Levi boldly remained silent, not showing weakness to spite Nile.

"Where was I again...? Ah yes! Do not even try to refute that fact, Levi." Nile said, "We have been watching the pair of you for a while. Ever since the hearing in Mitras, where you so valiantly defended Mikasa against my MPs, I had a feeling that something was going on."

Mikasa's heart was pounding.

"I have had the both of you tailed since you returned from the hearing to your Survey Corps Headquarters. When the both of you departed from the safety of your HQ, I could not believe my luck." The delight in Nile voice made Mikasa's skin crawl.

"Obviously you knew that I would be making my way to your HQ, but you had no idea that I had several MP's lying in wait, making note of anyone coming or going from your base. When my MP's reported that only the two of you left in the dead of night, the cogs started turning in my head."

Nile now stood in front of Mikasa, and knelt on a knee as he had done before. The unpleasant sensation of Nile Dok's face so close to hers was obvious on Mikasa face as she cringed, and turned her face away from his. Mikasa dared not look at Levi. Nile's eyes were now trained on Mikasa's face.

"Of course, it is no wonder that even someone a cold as you Levi, would be interested in her. She is a beauty after all." Nile said, inching his face ever closer to Mikasa.

"The only shock is that she actually seems to be taken in with you. You see, we've been watching both of you since we got here. How you both spend all of your time holed up in that little cottage, where you think no one can see or hear you."

Mikasa's face was beet red.

"But Mikasa," Nile said, "you know you could do so much better than Levi. He is so short after all and not handsome in the slightest. Plus he only holds the lowly rank of 'Captain'."

Nile cheek was now physically touching Mikasa's. She was leaning as far back away from him as she could without completely falling over. But she noticed that Nile's eyes were now targeting Levi's.

Mikasa allowed herself a look at her Captain. A fiery rage was pointed straight back at Nile Dok, and Mikasa noticed that Levi hands were clenched in temper.

Suddenly Nile Dok turned his head away from Levi and to Mikasa instead, where he planted a kiss on her lips. Instinctively, Mikasa pursed her lips and attempted to squirm away from the Commander.

"ENOUGH!" Levi shouted.

But the short statured captain was already free from the bonds that held him.

It's now or never, Mikasa thought. 

She head-butted Nile Dok as hard as she could, and watched him collapse onto the ground. She doubted that Nile would be down permanently. Mikasa grabbed the knife that she had concealed on a daily basis under her Survey Corp jacket. With her trusty knife in hand she severed the rope that bonded her hands together. By the time Mikasa was free, Levi had already taken down two MPs.

There were shouts from all directions, and figures seemed to crowd around Levi. However, Mikasa now had her own problems as several MPs were running in her direction. She made the snap judgement that if came down to it; she would have to kill these MPs.

They were willing to watch Levi die, so I am willing to watch them die; even if it is by my own hand.

There were three of them approaching her and she made quick work of the first. The second seemed like a more seasoned fighter, but with a flick of her knife into the MPs thigh had him on the ground in seconds. The third who had seen his comrades fall just before he reached Mikasa, did not underestimate her abilities. He came at her with his dual blades still attached to his ODM gear. Mikasa only had the short reach of her sole knife, and had to parry several blows before she got close enough to him so she could stab several times into his chest.

She watched him fall as he dropped his blades and grabbed at his chest. There was a sickening hissing noise every time he gasped for breath. No doubt she had punctured his lungs several times. Mikasa felt no remorse as she left him to drown in his own blood.

She turned her attention back to Levi who was now facing five MPs by himself. They had him surrounded in a circle and Levi turned on his heel, pivoting to keep an eye on his attackers. He too had only a short blade held in a back hand position. Mikasa ran in his direction and hoped to even the odds.

Suddenly one of the MPs behind Levi made a run at him, but Levi had pre-empted the attack and spun on his heel to parry the first blade and dodge the second. But before Levi had time to spin back around to the rest of his attackers, an older looking MP bought down both of his blades in a long arch. Just then, Mikasa reached Levi and parried the first blade, the blow was so hard that it knocked the knife out of her hand. Mikasa felt the second of the attacker's blade cut through the fabric of her jacket and graze her arm.

Levi and Mikasa stood back to back, as they faced five MPs. Their attackers began circling them, looking for a chance to strike. Mikasa, realising that she had dropped her knife bent to pick it up, when her hand also came upon the handles of two blades still attached to ODM gear. She cut the attachments with her knife and passed one blade to Levi and kept to other for herself. Levi and Mikasa both held one knife and one blade.

"You should have run while they were focused on me, Mikasa." Levi muttered, his back still touching Mikasa.

"Hmpf!" Mikasa snorted, "I wouldn't have left you with this lot in a million years." She had recited Levi's own words to him from only minutes ago and smiled to herself.

The five MPs still circled them; they were obviously taking the threat of Levi and Mikasa very seriously. The "Woman worth a hundred soldiers" had already proved herself in this battle. The MPs were slowly tightening the circle they had formed around Levi and Mikasa.

"Tch. Don't you remember what I told you at the dance after the hearing?" Levi said.

Of course I do. But I won't save myself at the expense of losing you.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you said back there, Captain."

"Tch" 

The sound left Levi's lips just as he raised his weapons, ready to meet those of his enemies. Mikasa raised hers too, her heart beating furiously in anticipation of the oncoming attack. The rain continued to beat down and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky in an instant.

This was when Levi and Mikasa decided simultaneously to attack the MPs. Levi had gone for the three MPs in front of him and he slashed purposefully with his blades. Mikasa heard the clangs of the parrying blades behind her as she made her own blades dance with the two MPs that she faced.

She took down the first with a deep slash across his neck, and glanced when she saw him try in vain to stem the tide of the oncoming blood that poured out. The second MP put up a better fight, but he seemed to grow tired of continuously swinging the long heavy dual blades. This one went down when Mikasa left a particularly deep gash from his collar bone to belly button. Fortunately for him, he would not take long to bleed out.

Mikasa turned around quickly to see how Levi was fairing. She was surprised to see that he had only taken down one of his three attackers. She watched his blades tear through the air, but miss their targets wildly. He steps were sluggish and he seemed to wobble when changing directions.

This isn't like Levi... something is wrong.

In a second Mikasa was side by side with Levi, and she noticed that he seemed to have trouble locking his gaze on the enemies. 

"Levi – what's wrong?" Mikasa asked.

"That MP over there ... knocked me ...over the head with ... something... I'm ...just dizzy." Levi replied. Mikasa did not like how slurred his speech was. The beating he had taken from the MPs before, particularly to his head ha obviously caused some damage.

Both of the MP began their assault yet again and Mikasa decided she needed to end this as soon as possible so that she could attend to Levi's wounds. Levi took on an older MP, and Mikasa took the other younger one. Mikasa and the young MPs blades chimed several times, without either of them seeming to hold an advantage over the other.

Mikasa quickly peeked over to see how Levi was performing. Poorly, she concluded. The older MP seeing the Levi was not in his best form, chanced a swing of his leg under Levi's. Levi instantly fell on the ground and Mikasa watched in horror as the older MP initiated a pounding of his fists on Levi's head and face.

The young MP had observed Mikasa's distraction and swiftly brought down a blade which cut across the top of her shoulder and led down her back. Searing with pain, Mikasa whirled around and struck her blade through a gap between the young MPs ribs until it reached the other side of his back. The MP coughed, and blood splattered across Mikasa's face as she pulled out her blade.

Mikasa sprinted across to the older MP who was still beating Levi. In her rage Mikasa tackled him to the ground and began beating him, in the same way he had beaten her captain. There was a ringing in her ears, which she would later realise was the sound of her screaming at full volume as she violently assailed the older MP.

Abruptly, she realised that the MP had stopped moving. His chest failed to rise and fall. Confident that she had killed Levi's attacker, she turned to check on Levi.

She was met by Nile Dok standing with a blade over Levi who was still lying on the floor. Mikasa had completely forgotten about him since she first head-butted him.

"Get away from him you bastard!" Mikasa screamed.

"Levi is nearly half dead already, Mikasa." Nile said, prodding him with his foot. Levi's body was limp and did not respond in any way to Nile's muddy boots.

Mikasa heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest.

No...he can't die! Levi can't die!

"It would be a mercy for me to kill him now, Mikasa..." The Commander of the MPs said with lashings of merriment attached to his words.

"If you touch him again, I promise that it will be the last thing that you will do!"

Nile extended his arm into the air as the blade it held reflected the soft and dainty lunar radiance that peeked through the dirty pastel clouds above. Mikasa watched as Nile swung his blade downwards when time seemed to slow down.

She could still see the rain drops cascade all around her, but it seemed to take its time. Nile Dok's blade seemed to take an eternity to descend towards Levi. Her captain's angular face and hair dripped a mixture of blood, mud and rain. A conscious Levi would never have let such grime defile his person. When all of a sudden, it hit Mikasa that she had experienced this sensation before.

This reminds me of the night when I met Eren. The night my parents were murdered. The night that I killed for the first time.

She had time to think now. Mikasa concluded that she would not have any chance to sprint over to Nile Dok and stop his attack on Levi. It would only take one swing on Nile's blade to kill Levi. Mikasa became aware of the weapons in her hands. She thought of throwing her sword, but decided that by the time it would take her to build up enough momentum in her arm to throw it, that Nile Dok would already have brought down a killing blow over Levi. Her thoughts then turned to her knife that she had carried every day since the night her parents had died.

Mikasa had once confided in Levi that she thought it was stupid if people did not prepare themselves for the worst case scenario. Now that Mikasa was faced with it, she was glad that she had concealed her weapon for years even though this was the first time that it could potential save not only her life, but the life of Levi.

It was final, she was going to throw her knife at Nile. She would only have one chance to get this right, otherwise Levi would was die when Nile brought down his blade. Mikasa focused her breathing and kept her eyes on the Commander. She raised her right arm which held her weathered but still sharp knife.

Don't think about it....just do it.

With that, Mikasa flung up arm and watched in slow motion as the knife hurtled through the air. Plummeting through the rain drops as it picked up speed and headed straight between the eyes of Nile Dok. Time reverted back to normal speed just as Nile's body hit the floor in a dull thud and a splash, along with the blade that had just moments before threatened to kill Levi.

Mikasa ran over the Levi and could not help but still feel a sense of anxiety even though their enemies were dead.

"Levi!" She screamed as she reached him, shaking the limp body of her captain. His was face obscured by a veil of thick blood that concealed his face.

She leaned her head on her chest and waited for movement. Every second seemed like agony as she waited for a sign that he was still alive. Finally his chest rose as he silently pulled in air in a soundless breath.

He is unconscious. But he is still alive. Mikasa looked over his bloody and beaten body. He desperately needs medical help. I have to get us out of here.

Recalling that Nile Dok had sent five scouts to look for the horse Levi had set free, Mikasa decided to get back to the Survey Corps Headquarters as soon as possible.

Mikasa grabbed Levi and slung him over her shoulder as she began to make her way over to the stable. A lone horse stood untouched by the battle that she and Levi had just endured. Mikasa mustered the last of her strength and managed to get Levi slumped over the horse. She then climbed on the same horse, with Levi positioned in front of her so she could prevent him from falling off.

Just then, Mikasa became aware of all of her aches in pains she had sustained in the battle. She could feel the slice on her back and arm; but a severe pain manifested itself on her right thigh. Looking down Mikasa was able to spot a gleam from the hilt of a dagger on the side of her leg.

If I pull this out now, I risk bleeding out before I get us back to base...

Deciding not to pull out the dagger that had found a home at some point throughout the battle in Mikasa's leg, she had her loyal steed canter out gently from the stable. Mikasa's carbon black hair was plastered to her face from rain and sweat, as she took a final look at the carnage left after her and Levi's encounter with the MPs. The "woman worth a hundred soldiers" thought she felt a stinging tinge of regret, when she thought of the waste of life she saw with the unknown quantity of bodies that lay in the mud and pouring rain. Or maybe it was just from the sting from her wounds.

Mikasa had her steed gallop for as long as it could before tiring and eventually slowed to a trot. She didn't know if it was down to tiredness from fighting or from the adrenaline she had used up, but Mikasa now began to feel lightheaded. She looked down to her once white trousers that were part of her Survey Corps uniform; now however, they sported a dark crimson colour that stemmed from the dagger in her thigh. Her eyelids continued to grow heavy until she could fight the sensation no more and her eyes closed and her body went limp.


	9. RivaMika Week 2015: Bonus Chapter

BONUS CHAPTER:

***

Dawn crept over the horizon as a horse with two unconscious scouts carried it's riders to their headquarters. Two other scouts out on patrol spotted the strange horse with two people bearing the insignia of the Survey Corps and instantly recognised them. The shorter of the two was Captain Levi who wore significant swelling and bruising on his face. The woman seated behind him had blood drenched trousers and a dagger in her thigh.

The two scouts on patrol went by the names of Jean and Sasha. They exchanged a nervous glance with each other before they swiftly brought their friends that looked close to death, and their horse back to the Survey Corps Headquarters.

***

Levi tried to open his eyes, but noticed that he could only open one. He was prevented from opening his left, because the extensive swelling that covered his face. The Captain raised his head off the soft pillow, and recognised his surroundings immediately; he was in the Survey Corps infirmary. Levi winched in pain as he tried to sit up, and held his bandaged ribs.

"You should stay in bed." A voice from the chair by his beside said.

Levi did not need to open his eye again to see who it was.

"Erwin – where is she?" Levi hissed, now trying to lift his legs over the side of the infirmary bed.

"We weren't sure if you were going to survive Levi. You need to lie back down." The Commander of the Survey Corps said to his friend.

Levi had a splitting headache, and the moaning from his supposed friend was not helping. He needed to find Mikasa, and see that she was safe. He had not had a chance to collect his memories and try and decipher what exactly had happened.

"Take me to Mikasa – now!" Levi barked

Erwin sighed. "You always were stubborn."

With that Erwin walked Levi over to the women's side of the infirmary. Levi's heart jolted when his saw her. Mikasa was lying in her bed, covered in bandages that betrayed how much blood she had lost.

"From what Hange and the healers can gather, Mikasa nearly bled to death getting the both of you back here." Erwin commented.

Both Levi and Erwin stood at the side of Mikasa bed. Levi noticed how deathly pale she was. He deduced that this down to the lack of blood circulating around her body. The bruised and batter captain took a step closer and gently held her hand. He could not ignore how icy her touch was.

"Will she die?" Levi's voice cracking on the last word.

With burrowed brows, Erwin Smith turned to his friend. The Commander was not used to seeing his war weathered and seemingly cold hearted friend in this state.

"We are not sure yet. The healers have done what they can. All we can do now is wait." Erwin said gravely.

"Have my bed put beside hers – and I will not have no taken for an answer." Levi said quietly.

***

Several days passed, and a constant stream of visitors came to see Mikasa, much to Levi's annoyance in the bed beside her. On the fourth day, just as the sun was setting and Levi took the first sip of his tea, he heard the most glorious sound. 

"Levi?" A small raspy voice called out.

The captain's head turned around in an instant to see Mikasa looking up at him from her bed. The teacup fell from Levi hand and he jumped out of his bed. Ignoring the stabbing pain in his ribs and the way his head throbbed was easy now. He was by her bedside and the woman with carbon coloured hair took his hand.

Levi's lips where on hers before he had a chance to consider his actions. Mikasa cold fingers intertwined with his and she kissed him back. Levi noticed he could smell the ointment that was used every day to clean Mikasa's wound as he pulled himself deeper into their kiss. He could feel her calloused fingers brush along his bruised face before he winced and pulled away from their kiss in pain.

"Oh – I'm sorry!" Mikasa said.

Levi let out a long sigh and the corner of his tip turned up in a smile.

"It's fine." Levi said as he gazed into the onyx eyes of the only woman that would ever be able to make him happy. "Everything is going to be fine."

"You guys have got some explaining to do!" A familiar voice called from the infirmary door.

The stunned faces of Mikasa's visitors, almost made Levi chuckle. Mikasa's fellow 104th Cadet classmates stood open mouthed and seemingly tongue tied. Of course, Hange was brimming with joy and demanded that she had better be invited to the wedding.

Levi turned back to look at Mikasa, and colourseemed to return to her face at the mention of a wedding. Of course, it was toosoon to be thinking about marriage, but Levi could not imagine having any otherwoman by his side, and he took her fingers that were still entwined with hers andgave them a gentle squeeze.


	10. Author's Note

To those of you who have reached the end of this story, I salute you.  
I would also like to say thank you. Thank you for reading, and thank you for leaving feedback. It really does make my day when I see a notification pop up on my phone, letting me know that someone thought that my work was good enough to leave a vote on it. Or spend time constructing and leaving a comment on my story... It makes me blush just thinking about it!  
This story turned out vbery different to how I imagined it at first. For example, I was just going to do a series of one shots, but ended up getting a little bit on an underlying chain of events going. I actually quite like how it ended up in the end too.  
I would like to say thank you to all the other Rivamika writers out there. You guys never fail to impress and inspire me with your work. I hope that my future efforts in writing will be enjoyable for you all.  
Until next time,  
Aernox


End file.
